New Bonds from Former Ties
by andrella07
Summary: Born for this, Bo ascends the throne abandoned by her grandfather. All opposition is met with enthrallment, all supporters greeted with cold favor. As with the rest of the Ash's possessions, the unaligned succubus comes to own a human doctor. From day one, Lauren has done everything in her power to help her, never realizing the tyrant she is about to release on the Fae.
1. The Faerest of Them All

**New Bonds from Former Ties**

**Andrella07 & Cantholdon**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains us, Lost Girl is not an asset in our possession. We do, however, intend to make lots of imaginary money (monopoly cash anyone?) from this. So give us Boardwalk and we'll happily post this story for no other measurable gain then the enjoyment of others.**

**Just a couple notes before we get started. First off, this is a joint effort between myself and Cantholdon. Much of this story (35,000+ words) is already written so you can look forward to regular updates. Also, we've got that M rating for a reason... Lots and lots of smut.**

**Reviews are incredibly welcome.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Faerest of Them All

"You'll be alright," Lauren whispered near Kenzi's ear. Her patient smiled dimly before closing her eyes to rest.

"Dr. Lewis!"

The blonde was caught by surprise by the guard but said nothing as he gave her an order.

"The Ash requests your presence, _immediately_."

Watching the Fae look down at her patient in disdain, Lauren realized what she was being called for. Lachaln was going to scold her, again. So what if she used some of his precious resources? He had plenty to spare, and life -even if that life was human- was valuable. Especially, to a human doctor in a Fae world. Lachlan could take his resources and shove them down whatever Fae orifice he was hiding. The man was a selfish, cruel, pitiful excuse for a leader of the Light Fae.

Sometimes, Lauren wished she could have been a slave to the Morrigan. From what she heard, at the least the Morrigan rewarded those who served her well. The Ash merely tolerated success. He was far more likely to give some kind of reaction to failure, that reaction leading to time in a cell or a beating. Maybe it was masochistic, but Lauren preferred the beatings. At least then she could get back to her lab and hospice. Contrary to the Ash's belief, people did in fact need her, and the work she did was important. Kenzi was proof of that. A young Light Fae, who was still green to feeding without killing, had brought the girl in for help. Lauren treated wounds that would have been fatal for anyone not under her excellent care. She could do no less.

But now it was time to face the music, the music ending with her death march to the dungeon or another lashing. She wouldn't give Lachlan the satisfaction of appearing like how he punished her mattered at all. It was just another evening in the Light Fae compound, her house of servitude, where she had spent the last five years of her life - and where she would be for as long as she lived.

In the throne room, her eyes were burning holes in the Ash's head, and she wished she wasn't showing it. Why did he have to get to her so much? Maybe it was because he always did everything with that conceited look on his face.

"My Lord," a guard interrupted. "The unaligned Fae is here."

"Escort her in," the Ash ordered, then turned his attention back to Lauren. "Take from my stores to treat a human without my permission again and it will be a lashing for your insolence."

The doctor's fingers curled into a fist. Normally her mind was quick with a comeback, but all she could think about was the coming succubus. She'd heard much about her in the past few days, and Lauren had to admit - her particular brand of freedom sounded like Heaven.

The Fae did what she wanted, when she wanted. She left messy kills behind if she didn't feel like being nice. She screwed over the wrong people when it was convenient. Whatever she did was for her own benefit, no one else's – that much was clear. The stories poured in from Fae left and right. Since coming into town, the succubus coerced a man to let her take a very large sum of money out of a bank, left half a dozen human kills in her wake, and had managed to piss off both the Light and Dark Fae. She hadn't come to here to make friends.

Bo's voice could be heard before she was seen. "Hands off, unless you want to lose them," she warned. The threat carried into the throne room ahead of her, and she followed not long after. She was glaring daggers almost as deadly as the one strapped to her thigh at the guard who had tried to accost her at the door. She was having none of it.

Being in a new city was always fun and exciting. There were new people to meet, yummy little morsels to snack on, and Fae to piss off. She didn't really care who she angered, as she remained neither Light nor Dark. No one would tell her how to live her life - she was going to live it how she damn well pleased. Living was exactly what she did, too, and plenty of it.

The Ash and the Morrigan both demanded her presence at their respective compounds. It was likely to give her a slap on the wrist for being so naughty on their turf. She'd only nearly outed the Fae to humans once... or twice... maybe three times. But that was beside the point. She would deal with them the same way she dealt with the rest - if push came to shove, she would show them exactly what they were messing with. Most of them had absolutely no idea and those who found out - well, they didn't live long enough to tell the tale.

Bo had decided to go and visit the Ash first. He was more likely to tell her to stop her fun completely, rather than just tone it back like she figured the Morrigan would say. Usually, the Dark Fae were a little more... tolerant of her games. They didn't care about the human lives she messed with, only the lives of their own. It was always the Light telling her to respect human life, and whatever else they droned on about.

Entering the throne room, she took stock of who was inside before her eyes settled on the Ash up on his mighty seat of power. The succubus looked much less than impressed.

"Alright, I'm here," she stated. "Now, what do you want?"

Lauren watched Bo enter the room, and then own it. She was gorgeous; surely, a perfect specimen of her species. The doctor would have forfeited her closest day of leave to study her from sunrise to sundown... to the next sunrise, as well.

Lachlan's jaw tensed. "You're dismissed, doctor."

Lauren was sure he had wanted to say more. She could see it in his throat, the words of disdain and disappointment ushering from the position on his high horse. For the first time, she actually wanted to be in Lachlan's presence, but she was waved off. The consequences for disobeying so soon to her last offense, and in front of the unaligned stranger, would be too severe. She would go out the way the succubus came, if the woman in leather would move out of her way.

The succubus budged for absolutely no one. As the doctor attempted to leave, she looked the other woman over. She couldn't help but smirk, appreciating what she was seeing. She didn't know what it was about professionals in uniform that always got to her.

"Doctor, huh? Hot," she complimented.

Lauren scowled lightly, hiding her amusement. "Well, try and cool your jets." The doctor maneuvered her way around the Fae, deadpanning as she went. "I'd hate to be responsible for such a hot mess."

Bo's smirk grew when the doctor responded. "I don't think I'm the only one getting hot in here," she replied. Her amusement died when the Ash cleared his throat to get her attention. "Alright, your Ashness, bore me to death like all of your counterparts. Then I can go deal with the Morrigan and go back to having fun."

Lauren rolled her eyes before moving on. In truth, the woman's sheer magnetism was enthralling. She wanted to be near her and remain so. But maybe that wasn't so much the attraction of a succubus, but the desire for something akin to her amount of freedom.

The only reason she'd escaped the throne room without punishment was because of Bo. The Ash didn't want to look bad, didn't want to look like he had to deal with insubordination. The doctor was half tempted to turn right around and stir up trouble the succubus could appreciate, but Kenzi needed her bandages changed.

The scene she abandoned, unfolded with Lachlan leaning forward from his thrown. "You've been creating quite a stir since you arrived."

"Yeah, I tend to do that, but neither you nor the Morrigan can tell me to stop," Bo replied.

"But I can request that you tone it down," Lachlan said, his steady tenor filling the space. "The more trouble you cause, the more headaches you make for me. I don't really care for headaches, either. I can make things very difficult for you, if you continue as you are."

The succubus shifted her weight, grinning in amusement. "Is that a threat?" she questioned.

"Not if you comply with my simple request."

"Well, I would just _hate_ to lose access to my new favorite playground," Bo said after a moment of contemplation. She had absolutely no intention of keeping her word, though. No one was going to tell her what to do. She'd had enough of that. Lachlan did not grin with her surrender, but he discharged her with a reminder to behave.

Days passed since interacting with the succubus, and for the most part, the Ash let Lauren go about her work uninterrupted. He was too busy worrying about the newcomer and all of the trouble she was causing. Every Fae in the compound was on edge, and often times, the doctor overheard them placing bets on who would get to 'take care of her' and when. Apparently, Bo's promise to dial it down was nothing more than cheap words.

Lauren had been on her way to make sure she was still allowed to vacate the compound for her day of leave. In the throne room, Lachlan was discussing the succubus, so the doctor hung back - and listened.

"She's absolutely impetuous. It's become too dangerous for our kind to let her live free. Wouldn't you agree, Morrigan?"

There was no audible response. He must have been on the phone with the leader of the Dark Fae.

The Ash finished his conversation with an easy enough solution. "Very good. Then we'll each send out a party to collect her. Whoever gets her first, keeps her."

Lauren's heart was in her throat. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn that the Ash had just made a deal with the Morrigan for Bo's servitude. How on earth they planned to take her alive and then coerce her to their ways was a mystery - that would have to remain unsolved. Lauren knew exactly what she was going to do with her day of leave, now, if she was still allowed one.

She received her permission to leave and did so with a mission in mind. She had to warn the succubus, to try and convince her to leave while she still had a chance. Some of Lachlan's toughest Fae mercenaries were amassing in the compound. Lauren had to make several passes by the group before she learned what they knew, that Bo was holed up in a luxurious penthouse on the south side of town.

She knew the place as she'd taken care of a Fae there before and arrived in no time. In the lobby of the building, Lauren paged the penthouse with the push of the button. No one was going to let her in the elevator otherwise.

An answer was not immediate. A few minutes dragged by before Bo made it to her side of the speaker to see who was bothering her.

"This better be good. I hate being interrupted," she said, impatiently waiting for a response from downstairs. She glanced around her new place again. The resident that had been there when she blew into town had just suddenly decided to abandon it - with a little help, of course. There was no way she was going to stay in a place that was less than luxurious. She'd tried living low key for a little while, but that just wasn't the life for a succubus.

Lauren bent her head down, an automatic reaction to being scolded before realizing she didn't have to be that way. For all Bo knew, she was just another human working for the Light Fae who could come and go anywhere as she pleased, whose freedom was not in question.

The doctor pressed the button again. "Bo? This is Dr. Lauren Lewis. We met a few days ago. I need to speak with you. It's _very_ important."

While waiting for a response, Lauren straightened her muted pink shirt, adjusting the collar and stuffing the Ash's pendant down the front. Again, the follow-up was a little delayed. When Bo responded, though, there was amusement in her voice.

"Alright, come on up, doctor," she said. After that, she buzzed Lauren inside.

The woman stepped into the penthouse elevator. It was remarkable that the succubus could afford a place like this. On the ride up, it suddenly hit Lauren. Bo didn't need to afford a damn thing. With just one touch, she could have anything she wanted. _Including me,_ Lauren thought, then immediately gave her own rebuttal. _Unlikely. What would Bo want with a human like me?_

When the doors to the elevator opened, she found the succubus waiting for her in a kimono with a warm color palate and damp hair.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, _doctor_?" she questioned.

Lauren nearly sputtered, instant fluster apparent in her features. She had not expected a greeting like this. But she was a professional, and she would act as such.

"Your life is in danger. The Ash and the Morrigan are both gunning for you." Lauren took a breath; then continued, trying not to focus on what was beneath the woman's kimono. "I don't know the exact details, but they plan to capture you and use you for whatever they see fit. They know you won't go to either of them willingly..."

"Oh, really?" Bo questioned, turning and walking over to a very expensive looking liquor cabinet. She pulled a bottle from it, pouring herself a glass of amber liquid. "Then they don't know what they're dealing with. Care for a drink?"

Bo hadn't kept her word to the Ash. Not in the least. If anything, she had ramped her games up just to spite Lachlan. And here was her punishment for it.

Lauren took the glass offered her and immediately set it down. "You don't seem to understand. The leaders have their ways. The Morrigan - she possess a mezmer. I don't know if you have ever encountered one, but he can control all of your movements, make you do anything he wants on a whim if he gets close enough. The Ash is sending his best fighters, and he will overwhelm you with sheer numbers if he has to. It's not safe."

"I don't like mezmers, but the rest is nothing I can't handle," Bo commented, but didn't seem concerned at all. She grabbed Lauren's drink and motioned for the doctor to follow her. She turned and headed back for the bathroom. "Don't worry. It'll give you lines." Vanity was wicked, but Bo was sin incarnate. Lust she had in spades. Wrath, envy, greed, gluttony – she possessed all of it but sloth, because the lazy did not get what they wanted in life.

There was a light scent of lavender in the air, and it became obvious that she'd been in the middle of a bath when Lauren had arrived. Apparently, she was going right back where she'd been. She glanced over her shoulder long enough to give the doctor back her drink before letting the silk garment slide from her shoulders. The kimono pooled at her feet, revealing the bare nothing that lay beneath. She stepped into the oversized, bubble-filled tub and lowered herself back into the water.

Lauren took a swig from the glass, and then committed it to emptying it as swiftly as she could. Besides the burning in her gut, there was a burning image of a naked succubus in her mind. At least now there were bubbles in place of beautifully distracting skin. She had to admit to herself, she was frustrated. Bo wasn't taking the hint that her freedom was in jeopardy. If she really valued it, she would heed her warning. Lauren was becoming angry. Everything she didn't have was already in Bo's control, and she didn't even know it.

"I get it," Lauren conceded. "You're tough, and you don't let others push you around. Your life as you know it is at stake, and I guess... if that's not that important to you then I've wasted my time."

Bo looked up at Lauren when she heard the frustration in the woman's voice. "I don't really understand," she admitted after a moment. "First off, you're a human that works for the Light Fae. Secondly, you came here to warn me that your boss has me in his crosshairs. Why?"

Lauren looked down in shame and embarrassment. She didn't have to subject herself to an admission, but somehow... being here with someone so free and feeling that meek contact high was enough to make her want to stay as long as she could reasonably manage.

"I... don't work for the Ash." Lauren grabbed the chain around her neck and exposed the charm. "He owns me." She glanced at the succubus, her eyes settling on Bo's dark ones. "You - you're free, and you can do whatever you want. You can come and go where you please. Maybe it was stupid, but... I was just trying to preserve that." Every word that led to the end of her explanation was every word that made her think less and less of herself. She sounded so ridiculous, trying to warn the one person who could probably repel an attack successfully. But she was a doctor - she had to care and she had to try.

"It wasn't stupid," Bo assured her. "I appreciate the warning. Trust me when I say I can handle whatever they throw at me. They're the ones that are getting in over their heads."

"What do you plan to do?" Lauren had already decided to help as much as she could, but there was only so much she would be able to do. Information was about all she was good for.

"That depends largely on what the Ash and Morrigan try," Bo said with a shrug, relaxing back further into the water and closing her eyes. "I could beat down whoever they send after me, enthrall their little puppets, or I could go so far as to just... kill them." For just being a succubus, she talked a very, very big game.

"I can tell you who the Ash is sending and that they're coming for you some time tonight. But as for the Morrigan..." Lauren shrugged.

"Well, I can guarantee he's going to lose everyone he sends," Bo said with a nod. "Maybe if the Morrigan sees what a miserable failure the Ash's attempt is, she'll reconsider. After all, she wouldn't want her mezmer set against her..."

"Why's that?" Lauren was trying to pay attention to the words spilling from the succubus's lips, but every second that passed - the bubbles in her tub dwindled down to the bare minimum. It had been so long since she had been loved by anyone and even those relationships were the silly fantasies of a young adult unprepared for the real world. If she was honest with herself, she held a deep curiously for what it was like to feel the powers of a succubus.

Bo could see Lauren's interest in her. She was used to such attention - being a succubus, she always drew people in.

"When she hears that the Ash's mercenaries charge back to the Light Fae compound to attack the very same man that sent them after me... if she's smart, she'll realize the same will happen with her and her mezmer," she replied.

"I know the touch of a succubus is powerful, but what makes you think you can have them under long enough to make them attack the Ash?" Lauren titled her head to side, her scientific curiosity at a pinnacle. "Doesn't it wear off?"

"It might if I was just any succubus, but I'm not just _any_ succubus." Bo grinned. "A touch is nothing compared to what I can really do." She lifted a hand out of the water, holding it out for Lauren. She projected her power toward the blonde, wanting to draw her closer.

The human couldn't explain it, but she felt an intrinsic need to go to Bo. She set down her empty glass and walked over to the woman, resting her hand in Bo's though she would have never done so on her own.

Bo let up on her power as soon as Lauren's did what she desired. "See?" she questioned. "When is the last time you heard of a succubus doing that?"

"Never," Lauren answered, but didn't remove her hand. Bo's palm was warm, a reaction to the increased heat of the water in her tub. She wondered if Bo could sense how aroused she was, though she was trying not to be. "I've heard that succubi can read people's sexual energy…"

Bo answered Lauren's unvoiced question on her own. "You're burning bright, doctor," she observed. She could see what Lauren had described as an aura, and the blonde was no exception. "You could join me, if you want to."

Lauren's blush was almost as instantaneous as her desire to do exactly what Bo suggested. The logical part of her was saying it was a mistake, but the rest of her just didn't want to listen. And really, what better way to spite the Ash then to spend her day away from him with the one person who scared him most. It was as enticing as it was dangerous, and that risk only made her want it more.

She slowly began to unbutton her shirt, her hair cascading around her face as she watched her own hands play with the buttons.

Bo had no idea what the doctor's answer to her offer would be. It could have gone either way, really. She was pleasantly surprised when Lauren silently accepted the offer and started undoing her shirt. The doctor intrigued her, she had never thought to find a human working for the Fae, and turn them to her will. To come across one so willing to go behind her master's back and help an assumed enemy on her own was a boon. She would come in handy in the days to come.

Lauren took her time undressing, each garment a rite of passage in its own way for what was to come. The last item to be lost was her panties, which she slipped off - marveling at even her own aptitude for seduction. She carefully got into the tub, which was more than large enough for them both and rested on the wall opposite the succubus. It was Bo's move now - wherever this spark of infidelity went.

Bo watched Lauren like a predator watching its prey. Her attention was intense, appreciating each bit of skin she was afforded sight of as the blonde got undressed.

"That was quite the show," she commented as the other woman joined her in the tub. "But I have to say... you're too far away." She moved much closer to the doctor, one of her hands finding Lauren's leg underneath the water.

The way the hot water felt on Lauren's skin was nothing compared to the touch of Bo's hand on her thigh. Her own hand reached up to tuck a damp piece of hair behind Bo's ear. She was so incredibly attractive; Lauren couldn't keep her eyes of off her. She still wasn't sure what she was really doing here, but there was no other place she would rather be.

"So, doctor, I'm curious," Bo said after a moment, her fingertips trailing up and down Lauren's thigh teasingly. "Have you ever come across a succubus before? Gotten up close and... personal?"

Lauren smirked, looking down at the water. "I have not, but I can say – I'm certainly looking forward to it." Could the succubus be any more of a tease? The movements on her thigh were making her as wet as the rest of her body in the tub, but she was enjoying every second of it.

"You should," Bo replied with a nod. She lifted her hand out of the water, placing a finger beneath Lauren's chin to draw her in for a kiss.

Lauren's eyes slid closed of their own accord as she was pulled in. Their lips met under the guise of seduction, and Lauren was not disappointed. She had never felt anything softer than the mouth on hers and pushed back into Bo with every bit of might and want that she couldn't contain. Her hands went up to cup Bo's face, resting behind her sculpted jaw and keeping her close. She was tasting heaven and not about to let it go so easily.

Bo had no intention of pulling away from Lauren. In fact, she wanted to be that much closer to the blonde. After a moment, she shifted in the water so that she could straddle the doctor's lap.

Lauren arched into Bo's hips above her the second she straddled her lap. Her core was already throbbing and hot from the succubus. One of Lauren's hands snaked from Bo's chin to wrap around her back. Her nails scrapped lightly against the brunette's skin as they continued to kiss.

Bo's hips ground into Lauren's as she settled on top of the blonde. She could practically feel how hot the other woman was burning - she was burning just as hot herself. The succubus leaned further into the blonde as she felt the other's nails on her skin, very much approving of the move.

"As much as I'm enjoying how wet you are," Lauren said lowly in Bo's ear. "I think this would go along much better if we were out of the tub."

Bo chuckled lowly when Lauren spoke. "I know just the place," she replied. She moved off of the doctor, making sure to pull up the tub stopper so the water would drain. She got out of the porcelain container, not bothering with her kimono or even a towel as she led the way to the master bedroom.

Lauren followed behind, a spring in her step though she was walking through the water that a dripping Bo left in her wake. It was only now that she really got to take a look at the place. It was gorgeous. Everything about it screamed a lavish amount of money and a taste for the finer things. The master bedroom seemed to be the centerpiece of the entire place - likely a personal twist that Bo made once she'd settled in the penthouse. There was a massive four-poster bed, a silk canopy draped around it. The succubus sat on the edge of the bed, beckoning Lauren to her with a finger. Lauren was there and on top of her seconds. The room might have been nice, but by far its finest piece was on the bed waiting for her.

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren once the blonde was on top of her. She pulled the doctor in for a heated kiss as she laid back and dragged the other woman along with her.

Bo's naked, wet skin sliding along the blonde's was driving her crazy. If she thought the succubus would let her get off on friction alone, she would have begun gyrating on Bo's thigh immediately. But the Fae wasn't going to let her get off so easily. No, she had more plans for the woman in her bed.

It wasn't hard to flip them over as the blonde easily went with the succubus's movements. With Lauren now beneath her, she took the other by her wrists, pinning her arms above her head.

The human barely registered the light restraint. Her head was swimming; the only thing that kept air from reaching her lungs was Bo. That and wanting much more than she was currently getting from said succubus. She pushed against Bo's hands pinning her, but was met with more resistance than she could overwhelm. That only heightened her excitement, being at the mercy of a succubus. All her books told her how dangerous this particular brand of Fae was, but she didn't care.

Bo shifted so that she was holding Lauren down with one hand, freeing up the other hand for extra-curricular activities. Her fingertips trailed down Lauren's arm, sending jolts of her particular brand of pleasure through the human. Her hand continued downward, tracing the woman's curves. She earned herself a moan as she grazed a breast, but continued her downward decent.

Lauren arched into the brunette, desperately wanting to feel more. She wasn't afforded what she wanted, staving off any kind of release. She was torn, wanting the delicate torture to continue, but also wanting so much more with equal desire.

Almost as if she were able to read what Lauren wanted, Bo continued what she was doing. Her hand meandered down Lauren's toned stomach, muscles twitching beneath her touch. Slowly she crept downward, her hand finding its way between the blonde's thighs. She wasn't about to give in yet. Instead, her teasing ramped up, light touches and caresses brushing against Lauren's nerves.

The blonde felt the inferno inside her double. She moaned, biting her lip by the end of it. Her hips moved with Bo's light touches, trying to get that little bit more out of them. It was to no avail - the succubus was incredibly skilled and knew just what she was doing. She didn't know how much she could take, though. No one else had made her feel anything even remotely similar. It felt like desire and need would drive her to madness.

Bo continued her teasing, basing her actions on how Lauren was reacting to her. Being able to read sexual energy as an aura was always beneficial, especially when it came to situations like this. When it seemed like the blonde was going to burst, the succubus finally indulged her. She slipped a finger inside of the other woman, earning yet another sound from the blonde. Bo didn't know what her favorite part of sex was. She never tired of any of it, but she always looked forwards to the sounds she could coax out of her lovers. She started slow, wanting to draw the attention out as long as possible - it would be that much better in the end.

Lauren couldn't even begin to describe what she was feeling when she finally got what she wanted. The amount of pleasure was overloading her scientifically-inclined brain to the point where she couldn't think. She'd become a creature of action and result. Her hips moved in perfect time with Bo's movements, each stroke pushing her closer and closer to ecstasy.

Bo's eyes flashed blue, getting a buzz simply from all the energy that Lauren was giving off. She worked the other woman harder, knowing how close she was.

The blonde stiffened against Bo, finally managing to break free of the other's hold to grip at her was waves of pleasure washed over her time and time again. The succubus was still stimulating her, drawing out the orgasm. Lauren's hips continued moving with each of Bo's strokes until she simply couldn't anymore, completely overwhelmed by sensation. As the waves of pleasure abated, she dropped back to the bed and tried to catch her breath.

Bo couldn't help but grin, her eyes slowly fading back to brown as they settled. She was absolutely certain that the doctor was pleased with her first up close and very personal encounter with a succubus - but then again, she'd been aiming to make quite an impression.

Lauren moaned continuously for some time after, still not over how good Bo had made her feel. She knew there was probably no string of words she could say to describe the act that Bo hadn't already heard, so she only muttered one word.

"More."

The blonde flipped the tables on Bo, topping her before kissing her soundly. Her center was already moving against one of Bo's thighs eliciting the pleasure she so desired.

The succubus was fairly surprised that Lauren was ready to go again so soon. She wasn't complaining about it one bit, though. She bent her leg to give the blonde more surface for friction and to give herself some leverage. Her hips moved in time with the other woman's as she returned the kiss.

By the time Lauren felt her own needs sated, she was thoroughly impressed with herself, and definitely impressed by Bo. She had almost expected the succubus to feed off of her, but the Fae held back. Perhaps she needed no meal, just pleasure. Lauren hoped that she'd provided plenty.

The succubus was incredibly satisfied, and that was saying something considering Lauren was human. Usually, it took feeding from a human to sate her hunger, but the doctor had been more enthusiastic than most. The succubus laid back in the bed, pulling a cover and sheet up around them both.

"How was your first time with a succubus, doctor?" she questioned. "All that you'd hoped for?'

Lauren smirked, resting on top of Bo. "Field tests remain inconclusive. I couldn't possibly hope to indulge in everything there is to experience without... further testing."

"Oh, really?" Bo questioned with a grin. "Well, I wouldn't want to stand in the way of your scientific inquiry... even if I don't think it is entirely scientific."

Lauren couldn't help chuckling at Bo's enthusiasm. "I... I would love to stay, but it's late." The woman stood, taking one of the sheets with her before finishing, "And I have a curfew."

"A curfew? Seriously?" Bo asked. She pulled the covers up with her as she sat up, watching Lauren stand. She'd heard rumors that the Ash was an asshole, but setting up a curfew for people that worked for him? That was a bit excessive.

"Afraid so," Lauren said as she dressed. She was sure the woman's eyes were on her, and because of it she was half-tempted not to put her clothes on at all. The consequences were too great though. "The Ash's entourage will be here soon. If I'm caught here..." Lauren shuddered to think of it.

"That's right," Bo said, suddenly remembering that Lauren mentioned the Ash sending his goons after her. "If they're actually going to come here, then the Ash's fortress of smug-itude is the last place you're going to want to be."

Lauren's eyebrows narrowed and she almost snapped at the woman she had just slept with. "If you're going to attack it, indirectly or not, then that's _exactly_ the place I need to be. I have friends there, good Fae and humans that need my attention. I'll go back, get everyone who wouldn't be a threat to you and keep them somewhere safe. I can barricade off my lab until things quiet down."

Bo merely shrugged at that. She let the sheet slide away from her as she stood and walked to the closet to retrieve another kimono.

"Do what you want then," she said simply.

For a second there, Lauren had expected an order to issue from Bo's lips. When there wasn't one, she remembered that Bo was not the one who owned her, but if she really had to choose a captor... At least Bo would come with added... perks.

"I will," Lauren remarked a little later. "Be safe, Bo. I don't want to hear that you were captured - or killed."

Bo gave her a wicked smirk. "It's everyone else you should be worried about." She stepped over to the vanity mirror so she could pull her hair up.

Lauren said nothing. She knew she was disobeying her master by propagating such an attack. If it was ever found out, Lauren knew she would be executed. She was having a hard time bringing herself to care about that. At least, dead, she would be free.

Bo sauntered over to Lauren when she was done with her hair. She brought a hand up, brushing her fingertips over the blonde's cheek.

"Go back, if you must. Get together whoever you want to protect... I'll make sure you stay safe," she said.

Lauren's heart jumped into her stomach at Bo's touch. Sure, that she was a succubus was intriguing, but what was really captivating was that she treated her with dignity and respect.

"I will, thank you."

"I expect you to come back to fulfill your... scientific inquiry about succubi," Bo added with a devilish grin. After that, she turned to go back to her closet and get dressed, since she was likely to have some uninvited guests soon.

Lauren was shocked that Bo wanted to see her again. She was human; what could she ever offer her? It was a question she would have to find out the answer to later. Now, it was time to head back to the compound before things got messy.

"I'll see if I can find the time," she answered. In truth, she already knew her next day of leave was months away and it was certainly heartbreaking. But Bo would probably be gone long before them, her spirit too wild to contend with such restlessness. It was a shame, but it was life.

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Bo said with a glance over her shoulder. She picked out another outfit made from dark leather - that being what much of her wardrobe was made up of.

All words of farewell were lost to the knowledge that Lauren's one day of freedom was nearing its end. She left the penthouse silently, praying that Bo's action was as good as her talk.


	2. One Fae, Two Fae

**You are all stars for reading and reviewing. **

* * *

Chapter 2: One Fae, Two Fae

It was about an hour after Lauren left that the attack she promised had commenced. Seven unwanted visitors broke the lock to Bo's emergency stairs and made it into the penthouse. Since she was prepared, the scrap wasn't actually much of a fight. All she really needed was to get in a touch and pump her power into them for them to stop attacking. A few pieces of furniture fell victim to the brawl, but Bo came out unharmed.

The last Fae to attack, she kept a hold of when she grabbed. He immediately dropped his weapon, his full attention on the succubus.

"Can you do something for me?" she questioned him. He nodded eagerly and gave her a quick 'anything', in response. "Be a good boy and take this dagger, and cut open your palm."

Without hesitation, he took the dagger and sliced open his palm. When he was done, she took the weapon back and started to do the same to herself.

"No, don't," he protested, alarmed that she was drawing her own blood. "You're hurting yourself."

Bo grinned before she finished the slice. "Don't you worry. I'm going to make it all better. Hold out your hand." When he complied, Bo squeezed her hand shut above his hand, fusing a couple of drops of blood into his wound. The effect was immediate - as attentive as he'd been before doubled. He was hinging on every word she said and every move she made. "Be a dear and do the same thing for the others. We wouldn't them to miss out on this, would we?"

The process of enthralling the other Fae was fairly quick. If her touch wore off too soon, all she needed to do was give them a little refresher until she could bind them to herself. By the end of it, she had the Ash's seven guards ready to do absolutely anything she told them to.

"Now, I have something very important for my fine boys. I want you to go back to the Light Fae compound. Kill them all," she ordered through a half-smile. "Make sure you get the Ash's guards, every single one of them, especially if they stand between you and Lachlan. I don't want you to murder the Ash, but I do want you to rough him up... a lot. Dr. Lewis will be there with some other Fae and humans in a medical lab, leave them alone. Don't go anywhere near them unless you need to protect them from the Ash's guards. Am I understood, gentlemen?" Bo asked them.

Once satisfied that her thralls knew exactly what they were meant to do, the succubus sent them on their way. They would carry out her commands, even if it meant their own deaths.

Lauren had to wait for the first signs of the attack before she could gather those who would need her protection as she didn't want to raise anyone's suspicions about her role in the matter. Fae and human alike settled in the lab, some helping to blockade the only entrances in or out. The halls broke out in chaos. Lauren was sure she heard screaming, but once it was all over all she heard was silence.

Minutes passed until Lauren's phone began to vibrate. It was the Ash.

_"Doctor, I need your assistance. Now!"_

"Yes, sir. I'm on my way." Lauren grabbed her field kit with no concern if the battle was actually over or not and gave one of the humans instruction. "Kenzi, free up that door. I need to go out there. When I'm gone, I want you to block off the door again and don't open it up for anyone else but me, okay?" The young woman nodded, doing as she was told.

Lauren jogged through the compound, bodies and bleeding Fae were everywhere. She hadn't excepted this much carnage. She had been under the impression that Bo had only meant to stir trouble not destroy an entire faction of Fae in a single night. They called out for her, those that were able. It was foolish to make Lachlan wait, but she stopped where she could. Her quick repairs would not save the lives of most if she didn't get back to them immediately.

The doctor had seen this before, a war zone. As a physician she wasn't supposed to choose sides. She couldn't believe herself. Her actions had caused this. A young Fae, on his first day of guard duty was screaming behind her. His guts were hanging out of him. There was nothing to be done but take away his pain. She took a needle from her bag; a powerful kind of morphine for Fae filled the glass. One injection later, his shouts turned to whimpers. There was nothing more to do for him, but stay and hold his hand. The Ash would survive another minute without her, or he wouldn't. This was more important.

When her patient passed on, Lauren got back to her feet, swaying as she did so. Lachlan was sure to be in the throne room, so she made her way to it. Leaning against a back wall was Lachlan, bruised and bloody from the fight. The leader was pissed, anger radiating off of him in steady waves. He didn't even flinch when the doctor began to care for him, stitching as she needed to. There were other Fae in need of more help than him, but he saw his life as 'too important to risk' and even asking to leave to treat them was unthinkable.

There were still the faint sounds of fighting wafting through the halls. It was nothing compared to what it had been, though. The sound of footsteps could soon be heard approaching the doctor and the Ash in the throne room. It was two of the guards that he'd sent after Bo, they were covered in blood - both theirs and others - and their breathing was a little elevated. Both stopped about fifteen feet from where Lauren was tending to Lachlan. There was obviously something very off about them, it was especially apparent when one of them spoke.

"Our mistress told us to bring you a message. She hopes you enjoyed your time as the Ash, but you're on her playground now-"

"And I don't play well with others," the succubus herself suddenly cut in from behind her men.

The Ash rose immediately, even though Lauren had been halfway through a stitch. At the arrival of Bo he picked back up his sword and stood at the ready. Her thralls turned and fell in step behind her, ready to defend their mistress to the death.

"I don't know who you think you're dealing with, but you're severely mistaken if you think you'll get away with this attack."

Lauren swallowed, trying to figure out how to diffuse the bombshell waiting to go off. The doctor never gave counsel on matters like this, but she couldn't help trying to dissuade him from more violence. Especially violence towards Bo.

"Ash... your compound is in ruins. Your Fae are dying in the halls as we speak. It would be foolish to continue this. Call a ceasefire, ask for her terms."

Bo crossed her arms and shifted her weight like she really didn't care where this was going, yet she let it play out before her anyway.

Lachlan turned his judging eyes on her, trying to pick apart why she had just said such a thing. Instead of meeting his gaze, her usual approach when she suggested what he knew to be the right course of action did not happen. She looked down and away from him, and instantly knew it was a mistake. She'd shown weakness and vulnerability and given him a reason to doubt her intentions.

"Where did you go today?"

"I just went out, on the town. To the places I always go," Lauren answered, knowing in her heart that the Ash could smell a lie.

"Really?"

Bo uncrossed her arms, bored of this. "Just tell him, doctor." Lauren looked at the succubus in horror. This was not a game she could get behind. Bo was destroying lives with no regard. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have known about the Ash and the Morrigan's plans. I wouldn't have orchestrated this little… event."

Before Lauren could even act, her master grabbed her by the wrist and threw her down the steps of his throne. She hit her head on the way down. It was a vicious crack that sent her into unconsciousness. At the bottom of the stairs she rested, blood pouring in a stream from her cheekbone.

He sneered and made his promise. "You die now, succubus."

"You think so?" Bo questioned, quirking a brow. "Because I really don't. If my thralls could do this to your fortress, just think of what I could do by myself." She had a dagger strapped around her thigh as usual, but she was her own weapon. "You don't stand a chance."

Lachlan didn't spare the doctor another glance before he lunged at the brunette trouble-maker.

Bo moved out of the way, dodging the Ash's attack. Her thalls tried to move in to help, but she waved them off.

"I could force your fealty," she pointed out. "Just like I could the Morrigan's. The more I see a separation between the Fae, the less I see a point to it. And honestly, you're doing a shit job as the Ash. Your human doctor has a much better grasp on what it is to be Light."

"And what?" the Ash quipped. "You think _you_ could do a better job?" He laughed at the notion and swung again and again, his swordsmanship actually improving with every move.

Bo moved out of the way again. "I know I could," she answered. "I suppose I could indulge the reason as to why, before you die." She pulled the dagger from its resting place on her thigh, since she was beginning to think she'd need it.

"Well, let's hear it," Lachlan responded, his breathing heavy.

"Remember back in the day, when one King ruled the Fae?" she questioned, circling Lachlan. "The Fae that most refer to as the Blood King... I get to call him grandpa." It was well known that the Blood King's lineage was powerful - hell, he himself was one of the most powerful Fae to live.

That little revelation was enough to make Lachlan falter in his attack. "It's not possible," he murmured.

Bo smirked, her revelation having the effect she'd been expecting. "Oh, it's plenty possible," she assured him. "His hand wasn't strong enough to rule, but I know mine is."

As heir to an abandoned throne, Lachlan knew that no one would accept her regime without much forced coercion. It was too bad she would never get the chance. He went in for the kill, lunging for Bo's ribs.

Bo quickstepped to the left, turning so that she could catch one of Lachlan's hands. She didn't even wait to get a grip on him. Instead, as she felt contact with skin, she started pumping her power into him so as to disarm him.

Lachlan felt all of his animosity for the succubus abating and evolving into strong feelings of love. He dropped his sword a moment later and fell to his knees in front of her.

Bo smiled when she saw the effects of her power. "That's a good boy," she told him. Since he'd dropped to his knees, she lost contact with him. To correct it, she brought a hand up to rest on his cheek. "Now, whatever will I do with you?"

"Make me yours," he begged. He was willing to do anything she asked at the drop of a hat, and nothing would make him happier than to please her.

"Well, with your compound all but destroyed, I don't see what use you'd be to me," Bo informed him. "What could you do for me that would be of value, hm? You didn't seem all that interested in serving me just a minute ago. As I recall, you were trying to kill me."

"Oh, no. I could never kill you," he pleaded. "I would take my own life before I could let that happen."

Bo laughed and shook her head in amusement. "Then do it," she told him, turning cold and venomous. "Take your own life for attempting to take mine."

"Anything for you," he responded, a twinkle in his eye because he could now make Bo happy. Without hesitation, he turned around his own sword and struck it through his chest. Blood spilled down the blade, and dripped from the hilt into a pool before he collapsed to the ground.

Bo turned without so much as another thought toward the now fallen Ash. She went over to where Lauren was laying, kneeled down and assessed the injury. Carefully, she gathered the doctor into her arms, cradling the blonde's head. She leaned down to transfer a bit of her chi to the doctor, using her own life force to revitalize the woman.

Lauren came to in quite a curious position, cradled gently in someone's arms. She opened her eyes and found a familiar pair above her own, but they were the wrong color. Bo's eyes were a striking blue.

"Bo?"

Bo smiled when Lauren awoke. The electric blue of her eyes faded back to brown after the transfer of energy ended. "It's me," she said with a nod. "You took a nasty bump to the head."

Lauren smiled back, but then immediately tried to look around. "The Ash?" she questioned.

Bo glanced over her shoulder at the man's body, sword sticking out of it, before answering. "Ran himself through with his sword," she said after a moment with a carefree smile.

"He's dead?" Lauren whispered, hardly believing her own words. Her hands traveled around so that she was holding onto Bo for her answer.

"He's dead," Bo confirmed with a nod. "And there won't be another Ash to take his place... I'll be taking it."

Lauren's eyebrows came together, and then she maneuvered her way out of Bo's arms. She needed a minute, and she wasn't going to get it so close to another being.

"...You?"

"Yes, me," she answered with a nod. "I have my own goals, and another Ash would just get in the way."

Lauren swallowed down her brief dreams of freedom like she was sick of chewing on barbed wire for fun. "Well... there's a lot you need to do now and in the near future. You have to remake the bond with the land, talk to the Fae elders, the Morrigan, and assert your dominance. Many will not approve of this take over. Not to mention you will all but be forced into joining the Light Fae or you won't be able to lead them."

Bo shook her head. "My plans are much bigger than just the Light Fae." Why she was telling Lauren this, she really didn't know. The human had given her assistance up to this point, though. Hell, she was even trying to help now.

"Bigger than the Light Fae? Bo, are you mad? You probably already have a war on your hands as it is." Lauren's hand went to her cheek, finally feeling for the first time, the liquid on her face. She had to admit she was feeling pretty light-headed, and this outburst didn't help it. She nearly fell on her feet.

Bo reached out and steadied the doctor. "Go and take care of yourself," she said. "I'll take care of this little... mess." What she wanted wouldn't be an easy transition, but she had to start somewhere.

"No."

Bo's eyes flashed blue, surprised at such a direct denial.

Lauren tried to cover for herself. "There are other Fae that are in more dire need than me. With your permission, I would treat them first."

The succubus's eyes reverted back to their original color, slowly, but she nodded and allowed the doctor to leave.

Lauren went back to the lab, her mind in upheaval over what had happened. Bo had all but thrown her to the wolves and then made the Ash kill himself before assuming the mantle of leader of the Light Fae. She made it to the door without any other dizzy spells. Kenzi opened it at her request and everyone there gasped at the sight of her. They all barraged her with questions, so she answered them the best she could after telling Kenzi to collect a few medical kits from the back room.

"The Ash has been killed. Bo, the unaligned succubus, is taking control over the Light Fae. It would be best if we all went along with her rule until things settle down."

After getting the supplies ready, Lauren reorganized the lab into a working hospice. The doctor treated everyone, whether they accepted Bo's leadership or not. Her lab was neutral ground as far as she was concerned. Many died, and Lauren took it as a low blow every time. She had brought this on them. Saving one life, Bo's life, had come with a high price.

It was late into the night, when Lauren finally found a moment for herself. She remarked with a smile at how much help Kenzi had been. She was considering asking Bo to let the girl stay on as her assistant, if Kenzi wanted to of course. She would have to mention it to the girl.

All the while, Bo had been going through the compound, using her own special brand of coercion to gain the allegiance of the Fae she found that would be most useful. Many were bloodied and beaten, but that made enthralling them that much easier. She would use the force she was gaining now to impose her new rule over the Light Fae. Considering the nature of the Light, there would be a few that would rail against her; most would fall begrudgingly in line.

Her real challenge would come from the Dark Fae, but she had a plan for that. Things were happening sooner than she had expected them to, but that was alright. Her ultimate design was thus far shaping up as she wanted it to.

Bo was knee deep in her takeover when Lauren decided to check on the succubus. As Lauren had walked through the halls, she marveled at all of those who were already so succumbed to Bo's leadership. Some of them seemed downright in love with her. It was... odd. She found her in the throne room, addressing some lackeys with the task of notifying the families that held standing within the faction of the power shift and telling them that if they valued their positions, they would fall in line. If they were hesitant to offer allegiance, it was made very clear that they would lose all the things they held dear. The succubus didn't have an army - yet - but it certainly looked like she was after one.

Lauren wanted to get her attention but was at a loss when it came to the woman's title. Flush with indecision, she chose instead to stand at attention and wait for Bo to acknowledge her.

It didn't take the brunette long at all to notice the doctor's presence. "Feeling better?" she questioned. Those that she was currently supervising seemed wholly intent on doing everything they could to please Bo.

"I'm fine," she answered before she was overtaken by immense curiosity. "What did you do to them?"

"I enthralled them," Bo answered, moving closer to the doctor. "It's a simple process, really. Like the way I use my powers when I touch someone, but much more powerful... and permanent."

"Are you going to... do that to everyone?" In truth, the answer terrified Lauren. She had lost so much freedom already, she couldn't imagine losing more.

"You mean am I going to do that to you?" Bo corrected the question posed to her. She circled behind the doctor, close enough to brush against her - her fingertips running along Lauren's arm briefly. "No, I won't do that to you. Freedom means so much to you. It's not something I'll take away. If you continue to serve me as well as you have already."

Bo must not have realized that her freedom had been taken long ago. Just because there was a new Ash didn't mean she was any kind of free. Like the property, she just continued on down the line, belonging to whoever was in charge at the time. Still, at least it wasn't Lachlan. Something about Bo told the doctor that if she was going to be beaten, Bo would do it to her herself... and she would probably like it.

"Is there anything you need that I can do? I've seen to all the wounded, and I don't think we're going to lose any more of your people."

"Go get some rest," Bo answered after a few moments of contemplation. "Everyone needs it right now. Come back here tomorrow after you've checked on those that were injured." No specific time was given, no direct orders. It was much different than Lachlan's methods.

"Yes-" Lauren faltered, still unsure of her new leader's title. "What do you want me to call you?"

"Queen Ysabeau has a nice ring to it," the succubus mused. "But that's far too formal for you. Everyone else can call me that when the time comes. Just Bo will do, doctor."

The title she suggested should have been a very familiar one, since that was the title held by the Blood King's wife.

Lauren played with the words on her lips. "Queen Ysabeau? Wow... Had I known I was going to sleep with royalty I might have dressed a little nicer." The line had come from nowhere but sheer exhaustion, and she couldn't help but find humor in the moment.

Bo grinned at Lauren's quip. "Next time you can dress down a lot more," she replied. "Now, go and rest. After everything we did this afternoon, then the attack... you're probably exhausted."

Lauren murmured her agreement before doing what Lachlan would have considered majorly crossing the line - and did a mock curtsey for Bo. "Your highness, I would retire to my room for the evening."

Bo chuckled, mostly because of the curtsey that Lauren gave her and waved her off without another look. The succubus herself planned on working through much, if not all, that was left of the night.

Lauren trekked back through the halls to her apartment inside the compound. Her place was exactly as she'd left it, and yet it felt like everything had changed. She didn't eat and hardly remembered falling into bed that night. But when she awoke she felt fully rested- right up until she realized how late it was. She cursed as she dressed, not believing that she had actually managed to sleep in for once. It was almost nine o'clock, so she was already running an hour behind to see all of her patients as well as check in with Bo.

Lachlan would have beat her.


	3. Good Fae, Bad Fae

**If anything you read prompts you to write to us, we sincerely appreciate it. Enjoy another 6,000+ word chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Good Fae, Bad Fae

The doctor made it to the lab as soon as she could and took care of all of her patents thereafter. Kenzi had been looking out for them in her place. Though she knew very little about medicine, she knew enough to get by. Working side by side over people in too much of a drug-induced stupor to pay attention, Lauren praised the girl.

"You've done so well here."

Kenzi smiled briefly, not looking up from the redressing she was doing.

"That's pretty good, but-" Lauren moved in, replacing Kenzi's hands with her own as she finished, "you want it a little looser than that, so it can get plenty of circulation." Lauren glanced up at Kenzi. Where a scar should have rested on her neck, there was nothing but clear skin. "You're all healed, you know. You don't have to stay here anymore."

"I know, doc, but…."

The blonde helped her out, recalling what Kenzi had told her of her life on the streets. "You want to?" Kenzi nodded, so Lauren continued. "I would like that very much. You're a huge help, but a life here… comes with difficulties."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I ask myself that every day." Lauren sighed. "You know – you would have thought the reason was something extremely important. Sacrificing my freedom for someone I cared about or something like that, but it wasn't. I came here to escape a boring life. When I found the Fae, I was sick of humans – our petty disregard for life, a hunger for war, so many people focused on the future and not living in the moment. I thought the Fae, this fantastic, ageless race of superhumanoids, might do things differently, but they're just as bad."

Kenzi's eyebrows rose as she responded, "That's some heavy shit."

"Not really," Lauren dismissed, the ghosts from her past long surrendered to denial. "But if you want a life here, like mine, I can talk to Bo."

"Dude, she's scary, but… yes. I want to stay here."

Lauren smiled, and put an arm around the young adult. An hour passed before she was ready to find Bo, but when she was able she found herself looking forward to it, and that surprised her.

Bo had been busy throughout the night, but didn't look at all fatigued. She'd taken one of her thralls against a wall to keep off the edge of exhaustion. The succubus was back in the throne room, which she had already made some cosmetic changes to. The compound was in much better shape than it had been before.

By the time Lauren got to the main hall, some Fae from outside the compound had started to gather and were waiting to see her. Apparently, the threats she'd given were at least enough to make a good turnout - even if it would take some convincing to give their loyalty. There were a few small groups seated outside of the throne room and a couple of thralls watching the doors. Lauren didn't have to wait outside, though. They let her pass before the next royal family in line. She recognized most of them, and most of them seemed downright nervous.

Bo was on the throne in a meeting with someone else. Again, the doctor waited patiently, knowing that Bo would get to her when she was able. The succubus seemed quite settled in her chair, almost as if it had been made for her. She looked to be rather bored as the leader of Clan Zamora pleaded his case before her.

"Clan Zamora has always served the Ash faithfully. But this is not the proper way things are handled. There are channels that must be gone through, and you must pledge yourself to the Light to rule them," the man said.

"No," Bo replied simply. "No, I'm sick of this division. Light Fae, Dark Fae… We are a proud race, and I will not see our glory tarnished by childish grudges." Bo looked around, meeting the eyes of some of her thralls. "The next person to say 'Light' or 'Dark' in my presence will have their tongue ripped out. Do I make myself clear?" A ripple of nods and agreements traveled through the space. Each of Bo's next words had such emphasis and power that even Lauren had to swallow down her fear. "We- are- Fae."

The leader of the clan sneered. "How dare you snub tradition like this! It's not that you didn't choose a side, it's that neither the Light nor the Dark would have you!"

Bo's eyebrows shot up her forehead. "I do believe you just said both of the words I've banned. A tongue will simply not be enough." Several thralls went to capture the Fae. Even his super speed did not save him from their sheer numbers. When he was caught, Bo gave her decision. "I want his tongue _and_ his throat."

Members of the man's family cried out as did the Fae just condemned to death. Lauren hadn't seen him before, but Dyson moved in to carry out the sentence. He wolfed out, his nails extending and his eyes going black, just in time for Bo to stop him.

"Dyson! Not in here! Did you or did you not just clean this floor?"

The wolf-Fae transformed back and bowed his head. With that, the thralls carried a struggling man away and Lauren stood in shock.

"Who is next in line for this clan?" Bo asked, looking among the family. A young man took a step forward. "Now, you either give me your loyalty, or I force it. That's as simple as it is. So, what will it be?"

The new leader of Clan Zamora answered as steadily as he could. "I, Hale Santiago, pledge my clan's loyalty to you," he said, tears falling for his father.

"Good. I think we're done here." The succubus waved him away before turning her attention to Lauren. "How are my patients doing?"

The way Bo handled her business was petrifying. Lauren had never seen so much gall from a person trying to lead before. She couldn't believe that just a day ago she had been taken to her bed and not killed for some insolent comment or wrong look. Some part of her wondered if that would ever happen again or if the excitement only remained when she was something new and untouched.

"All of them survived the night and are stabilizing since the attack."

"Good," Bo said with a nod. There was nothing said about how late Lauren had made it to the throne room or anything of that sort. The succubus rose from the throne, stepping down from it. "All of this work and no play has made me bored... and _hungry_." She walked over toward Lauren, reaching up to pluck a key from - where else - between her breasts and offered it to the doctor. "You should drop by the penthouse in about an hour."

Lauren's eyebrows came together as she mumbled, "I should?" The question was more rhetorical than anything. She took the key, trying not to show her fear or excitement. The blonde knew she should not go along with this, but it was an order.

"Yes, you should," Bo answered with a nod. "I've got some things to finish up with here, but... I'll be waiting for you." She knew that Lauren wouldn't turn down the offer; she could already see the enthusiasm in the doctor. Reading auras was a tremendous gift when you desired to use it for manipulation.

Lauren nodded and then excused herself from the throne room. She would have stayed a while longer, but she had much to do if she was going to meet Bo in an hour. Most of it, prepping for such a dangerous encounter. The woman went back to her apartment to shower and dress for the occasion.

Standing naked in the tub, she reflected on the day before - spent in Bo's arms. She wanted that back. The ruler, this Queen Ysabeau was a variable of an unknown quantity. She consigned the people who disagreed with her to death, enslaved Fae for an army, and yet… requested Lauren for what she only could have assumed to be the fulfillment of her own sexual needs. She was at a loss.

She tried to focus on her washing, but the warm water on her skin felt like the succubus's fingers trailing down her backside and it was torture remembering. She lathered her blonde locks, and then gingerly rinsed out the soap. One hand managed to leave her scalp for the confines of her slender neck, to a supple breast, and then to the apex of her legs. She knew should wait, that holding out for Bo to finish what she was about to start would make the ending that much better, but she couldn't do it. She coaxed herself into an orgasm in bare minutes of rubbing and thrusting. Lost in the steam, a whisper of Bo's name left her lips.

Her soaring heights were not brought down by the facts as she prepped for her evening with the new leader of the Fae. She should've counted herself lucky that Bo wanted her company more than once, but all she could think about was the blue in Bo's eyes when she was hungry.

Lauren drove up to the building with minutes to spare. The valet parked her car for her, and she just walked straight to the elevator, nerves bundling into a tight knot of anticipation from the unknown. Her key let her into Bo's place, but when she entered she found it empty of the succubus. All that remained of her presence was a note on the couch and glass of wine on the coffee table. Lauren read it, and did as was commanded by waiting on the couch, quickly crossing her legs and smoothing out her skirt as she waited.

Lauren sat in the penthouse for a little while before the succubus made her appearance. She stepped out into the living room area in a very interesting outfit – no, it wasn't an outfit. There wasn't nearly enough fabric there for it to be an outfit.

Bo wore her favorite kimono, which was not tied around the waste. It was very visible that all she wore beneath the silk was her bra, and a pair of lace garters that hooked to her panties. She had on a pair of impossibly high heels as well.

The doctor's eyebrows perked, clearly interested in what she was seeing. "What's this?" she questioned.

"A little something for you, and a little something for me," Bo answered with a grin. "I like rewarding good behavior, and since you've helped me a few times already… it calls for a reward."

"A reward?" the blonde repeated, shifting a bit in her seat.

"Yes," Bo answered with a nod. She picked up a remote off the cabinet which sat against the wall, pressing one of the buttons. Music started playing immediately, which the other woman hadn't expected. "You just sit there and enjoy the show."

As the music started, Bo walked toward the couch that Lauren was seated on. Her hips swayed seductively with the music. Someone had clearly messed with the setting of Bo's stereo system as a powerful bass rocked Lauren's ear drums. Bo licked her lips as she pulled the kimono from her shoulders, letting it slide off of her.

Her eyes were fixed on Lauren's as she moved closer, her hands taking the privilege of exploring her own abdomen and chest. She watched the blonde swallow hard and smirked. Once she was close enough, she coaxed the blonde to uncross her legs before straddling Lauren's lap.

Even as she was in the other's lap, her hips continued moving. It was hypnotic. Her body moved sensually against the one beneath her as she ran her hands up Lauren's arms and then down her chest and abdomen. When the blonde reached out to touch her, though, she stopped her.

"Ah-ah, doctor," she chastised lightly, nibbling on the ear she had just spoken into. She grabbed Lauren's wrists and pinned them to the couch. "Touching is only allowed when I let it."

When Lauren nodded in acquiescence, Bo let go of her wrists. She turned around, facing away from the blonde, her back pressed against the other's front. Her body continued to move against the doctor's, her hands going back to the exploring that Lauren so desperately wanted to do for herself.

As her hands moved across her skin, Bo slipped the straps of her bra off of her shoulders. Everything she did was to tease the human beneath her.

Eventually, Bo took Lauren's hands in her own, placing them on her body. She directed the blonde in a similar exploration that she'd been content doing on her own.

Bo arched into Lauren's hands as she guided them across her body. More than once she aided the blonde in finding her breasts. She directed one hand down her abdomen, sliding across the fabric of her panties and then further still to her thigh. When she brought the hand back up, she slid it to the inner part of her leg and dragged upward, using Lauren as a means to tease herself. Her hips jumped in response, unable to contain herself.

She assisted Lauren in a very similar action a few more times, biting her bottom lip as she did.

The succubus turned around in Lauren's lap, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She was nowhere near done with the doctor, but with the end of the song came the end of the dance. It was just to get them both burning hot – which she knew she succeeded in.

"How's that for a reward?" she questioned after a few moments.

"The reward was nice," Lauren admitted before a grin crept onto her features. "But I'm just as interested in punishment." The blonde didn't know what had come over herself. Sure, she could be a vixen when she wanted, but she had never been so sexually awakened and in tune with herself until now - here with Bo.

"Oh, really?" Bo questioned, obviously interested. "Well, I'll keep that in mind the next time you do something _naughty_, because punishment can be just as fun."

Lauren was so done following orders. She had done so all of her adult life. Still, she hoped the no-touch command was no longer in effect as she pulled Bo in for another kiss at the same time removing the woman's bra.

Bo returned the kiss without hesitation. She made no attempt to stop the doctor. In fact, she maneuvered to help Lauren get rid of the garment. Between undressing Bo and herself, Lauren was baited with eagerness and arousal. She lay back on the couch, pulling a naked Bo along with her, and continued to kiss her most recent lover.

The two spent much of the afternoon in each other's arms. They moved from the couch to Bo's bed - having to make a stop at one of the walls, since the bedroom was so far away.

Finding herself quite sated, Bo dropped back to lie onto the bed, taking in a few deep breaths to refill her lungs. She could easily see this becoming a routine occurrence. It was hard to say what made the human so appealing, but she was just that.

Lauren was tired, and if Bo had been anyone other than the new head of the Light Fae, she might have let herself fall asleep. But the doctor was sure their relationship was not like that. She was something to be used and nothing more.

The blonde licked her dry lips. "Is that all you'll be needing, Bo?"

Bo's eyebrows knit together and she looked over as Lauren. "You make it sound like this is strictly work," she pointed out.

"I..."

Lauren was rendered speechless, which did not happen often, but Bo had backed her into a corner. Either she said that she thought it was work and would offend Bo if it wasn't, or she denied the statement and embarrassed herself by admitting she had the start of feelings for someone far above her station in life.

"Not everything in life is work, doctor," Bo told her with a grin. "There are plenty of things out there besides paperwork, microscopes, and phone calls."

Lauren looked away, trying to hide her shy smile. She couldn't think of a response, so instead, she rolled back into Bo's arms and laid her head on the woman's shoulder. Her eyes fell closed as she listened to the Fae breathe.

Bo put an arm around Lauren as she moved closer again. Thus far, the blonde had seen the fairly simple side of the succubus. Then again Lauren had done what she could to help Bo, and the brunette was well acquainted with the benefits of positive reinforcement.

It wasn't long at all until Lauren fell asleep like that, breathing in Bo's intoxicating scent. On the brink of unconsciousness, she wondered if Bo's sweet smelling skin had something to do with her species. Perhaps there were pheromones involved with succubi that acted as an allure. It was entirely possible.

Bo stayed awake the entire time, contemplating strategy and the like. All of her years on this earth had led to this, her very literal crowning achievement. Everyone _would kneel_ at her _feet_. _There would be no more Dark and no more Light__. __There would_ be _only_ her.

Suddenly, Lauren shifted on her shoulder. The succubus glanced over at the fair-haired woman. Letting her sleep here was just another way to influence her. It would have been far easier to merely enthrall the human, but she had something just as good as that - giving the doctor some freedom. She was certain that after being forced into servitude for so long, Lauren would be grateful to be afforded a luxury like that. Bo would give it to her as long as she remained useful.

Lauren rolled over, somehow waking herself up in the process. Remembering where she was or who had been with her when she'd fallen asleep was not immediate. When she did realize it, she apologized on the spot - not even aware if who she was talking to was still lying next to her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's alright," Bo said, resting a hand on the blonde's hip. "It's not the end of the world. It's just a little bit of sleep."

If Lauren was honest with herself, she was surprised Bo was still in bed with her. Someone so driven to have everything they wanted probably should have been gone by now. The blonde didn't know what was expected of her, but she turned around to face the succubus.

"I should get back to the compound," Bo told the blonde. "Things to do, Fae to rule and all that..."

"I'll be in the lab," Lauren responded and then remembered something. "When you have a free minute, I would appreciate it if you could see me. I need your approval on some business." The blonde rose from Bo's bed, a sheet wrapped around her.

Bo got up to dress as well. "When I find the time," she assured the doctor with a nod. She went to the closet so that she could get herself some clothes.

Lauren said nothing more as she left for the living room to retrieve her own garments. She was dressed and out the door before Bo. She didn't have to wait long for her car. When she got back to the compound, people who were not enthralled were giving her curious looks. As if they knew something they shouldn't. They even seemed a little disgusted.

This was no good. Lauren knew exactly what it meant: trouble for her.

Bo returned to the compound a little while after Lauren did. She had Fae waiting to see her, and her thralls were elated at her return. The succubus went back to business like there had been no interruption. It seemed that word of her overly hostile takeover was spreading with more and more Light Fae unhappy with what had happened. It was no matter to her, as she was ever confident in her actions.

It was a couple of hours before she had a few spare moments to head to the lab. The former Ash's champion, Dyson, was hot on her heels like a puppy.

"You wait right here," she said. He nodded and waited outside the lab as she entered to see what Lauren had wanted her to approve.

"Oh, Bo!" Lauren exclaimed. She had not been expecting Bo to get back with her so soon. The old Ash took days to see her when she needed it. "Thank you for coming to see me." The blonde turned down her Bunsen burner, not wanting her research to go on without her while the succubus was about. "I treated a human a few days ago for a Fae feed gone wrong, and she's proved very helpful around here. With your permission I would like to take her on as an assistant."

The succubus looked around the lab as she walked in, taking in everything. She hadn't expected it to be so up-to-date. The rest of the compound was stuffy and begging to be modernized. Here, though, everything was new and shiny - and mostly white.

"We could probably come up with some kind of arrangement," Bo said after a moment with a nod.

"Thank you, Ash." Lauren immediately looked down realizing her mistake. Old habits were hard to break. "Also, if it's not too much to ask," she tried to recover. "I should see you and create a medical record. It would be your pretty standard checkup, keeping your Fae abilities in mind. Again, when you have time."

"A checkup?" Bo repeated with a smirk. "Still out of scientific curiosity? Then again... I think you've seen quite a lot of me."

Lauren's cheeks flushed in a heartbeat, but she tried not to act like Bo had stunned her. "It would be better if I knew your medical history, so I can create a profile that will help me treat anything that could come up in the future."

"I'll see if I can't make time for your little... checkup," Bo told her with a smirk. "As it is, I've got Fae revolting and a meeting with the Morrigan soon."

"Hmm," Lauren nodded, knowing how difficult the Morrigan could be. "Let me know if there's anything I can help you with."

"Don't you worry, you'll be the first to know if I need something," Bo told her with a mischievous grin. "And in the meantime, you know where I'll be if _you_ need anything." With that, the succubus turned to leave the lab.

Lauren smiled as Bo walked out. The Fae was such a tease. It took her a little while before she was able to get back to work. She couldn't stop thinking about her. Then again, she had to chide herself for it because that was probably the exact effect of sleeping with a succubus.

The doctor sighed and finally went back about her business.

Bo went back to the throne room to continue her work. While she had a firm hold on some of the Light Fae, there were still those that trying to avoid her rule. It was being dealt with, however, in a not so pleasant manner. Her thralls were going out to round them up and bring them in for her to see.

Later that evening, she had a meeting scheduled with the Morrigan. It was convenient, the leader of the Dark Fae was coming to her rather than her having to go seek out the woman. She could have the Dark Fae by the end of the night.

At some point during the evening, Dyson came back to the lab. "Dr. Lewis, you're wanted in the throne room. The Morrigan is set to arrive soon and my mistress wants you to be there when she arrives."

"Alright, Dyson," Lauren answered. She looked into the man's eyes and saw nothing of his former self. The single Fae friend she had in all the world was a slave and he didn't even know it. She followed him back to Bo's current place of residency. The blonde glanced back at him and saw Dyson kneel at her feet. Instead of following suit, Lauren looked on at her captor, brazen for once - instead of submissive.

"Good, you came," Bo said, pleased to see Lauren arrive. "I know how much you enjoy your scientific inquiries... When the Morrigan arrives, I'm sure you'll be intrigued to see what happens."

"I wait - breathless," Lauren said with a smirk. She wasn't being entirely sarcastic; the succubus had taken her breath away on numerous occasions. But those occasions usually involved less clothing.

It wasn't long before the Morrigan arrived with a small entourage. The thralls made sure her associates stayed outside of the throne room.

"I should have your head," the leader of the Dark Fae threatened. "You could start a war - hell, I think you've started a war within the Light Fae."

Bo sighed. There it was again, that division she so despised. Instead of correcting the Morrigan, she smiled.

"By the end of this, you'll be kneeling with the rest of them," she assured the woman.

"Nice try, sweetie. But I don't think so. No one can rule both sides, it's not possible. Besides, I would _not_ bow to you," the woman replied.

"I thought you'd say something like that." Bo outstretched her hand toward the leader. She projected her power outward, directing it at the Morrigan. It was obvious that the other was trying to resist - but it was taking a great deal of effort. The succubus took the struggle in stride, not at all getting frustrated. She continued the attempt with a steady hand until the Morrigan started to break down.

Slowly, the Fae moved toward the throne. She wasn't doing so of her own free will, however. It was the power that Bo was using on her. Eventually, she stepped up to the throne, dropping down to one knee in front of the succubus. She reached out and took Bo's hand as if by silent command. With a physical connection, the succubus's power was even stronger.

"There's a good girl," she praised. "Dyson, be a dear and bring the dagger."

The wolf-Fae was quick to obey. He retrieved a dagger, already knowing what he needed to do. He stepped up to the throne, first taking the Morrigan's hand and slicing it open before doing the same to Bo's. The succubus allowed a few drops of her own blood to trickle down onto the Dark Fae's wound. The effect was immediate, the woman becoming instantly complacent and obedient like the other thralls.

Lauren couldn't believe her eyes. Bo's blood was amazing, unique... She dreamed of getting a sample just to see what it would look like under her microscope. Aside from the scientific interest, Bo's gift terrified her. That someone could take away anyone's freedom with a simple exchange of blood... Lauren looked to Bo. The succubus's hand was still bleeding. She had some gauze tucked into the right pocket of her lab coat, so she fished it out and took Bo's hand to stop the bleeding.

"Tell me what I can do for you," the Morrigan practically pleaded with Bo.

The succubus allowed Lauren to take her hand, glancing over to watch the doctor. "You'll be answering to me now," she told the Fae. "You will do nothing without my approval. Those joined to you are under my rule, as are you. Am I understood?"

"Yes," she answered eagerly. "Anything for you, mistress. Anything."

Lauren studied the wound, it was bleeding more than it should've been. The doctor hated to interrupt, but it was in Bo's best interest.

"Dyson cut you too deeply." This earned a fowl look from the wolf and a slight snarl, but Lauren went on. "You need to come back to the lab with me. If not, you could lose the control of several fingers."

Bo didn't seem all that worried about it. "It's an easy fix, doctor," she said. She beckoned Dyson back over to her and he was more than happy to comply. The succubus tugged him down to her level by his shirt and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. The contact was brief, only there to initiate the process of taking his chi to heal herself.

Lauren watched as the flesh of Bo's hand knit together. The only blood still visible was what had gushed out before kissing Dyson.

"That's remarkable," Lauren commented. She wondered if she could ever be on the giving of end of that before realizing Bo had chosen Dyson for a reason. It was... upsetting.

"See? All better," Bo said. She gave Dyson a little shove, forcing him to go away.

"Hmph, guess you don't really have need of a doctor," Lauren surmized. It was bad enough that she felt useless to Bo in other ways, her skills as a physcsian was all she had...

"Of course I do," Bo told her with a grin. "I've got plenty of use for a doctor."

Lauren hoped it would stay that way. If Bo didn't need her... she could certainly get rid of her with ease.

"Do you really want the Morrigan like this," Lauren nodded to the woman. "She will do anything you want her to without question. Where's the struggle? Where's the gain in brainwashing someone?"

"I'm not sure I like your tone," Bo said, eyes narrowed toward the doctor. Her expression lightened only slightly as she continued. "But… With her complacency, those that would consider themselves Dark will be easier to take over. It's a less hostile version of how I took over the Light. Soon... there will be neither. They'll just be Fae. Now, doesn't that sound better than forcing my way into her fortress, killing anyone in my way, and then fighting her to the death?" Bo raised her head. "Apologize," she ordered.

Lauren remained still, her jaw fixed until she swallowed and responded, "I'm sorry." She was hesitant to ask, but she had to make some kind of stand. "What about... human-kind?"

Bo stared at Lauren. "Humans have a place in my world, don't you worry." The succubus looked out at her thralls, mirth showing through the cracks of her stern gaze. "We all still need to feed, right?"

In horror, Lauren shrank back from a room echoing in laughter. "But…" No one could hear her over the clamor. "Bo-" She stopped as someone ran into the throne room. It was no one she recognized. But by the expression on his face and the pistol in his hand it was obvious what he had come for.

Dyson and the Morrigan went into action, without command trying to protect their mistress.

"Now, what's this?" Bo questioned, annoyed. She knew the thralls would do what they could to protect her - that was one of the benefits of enthralling them.

"I bring tidings from Vex!" the intruder shouted. He was still struggling with Dyson and the Morrigan and could not bring up his weapon to fire.

The Morrigan was the next to speak, her face contorted in anger. "Vex?! Oh, I should have killed that little worm years ago!"

Lauren knew of Vex, he was the one the Morrigan probably would have sent after Bo. He was like her second in command and a mezmer. It was rumored that they were at each other's throats plenty, and yet they couldn't live without the other. The doctor supposed that evil had that kind of effect. Couldn't trust your friends because your friends were so often enemies. It seemed that Vex was using the Morrigan's meeting with Bo to raise his station.

The first intruder was not the only one. Another handful came rushing in. The other thralls were trying to hold them back, but there weren't enough inside the room to properly do so.

Bo suddenly took action, her eyes flashing blue as she stood. Energy was practically radiating from her.

"How _dare_ you attempt violence in my domain," she said, voice taking a dangerous turn. There was no time for the intruders to answer as she outstretched her arms slightly before sucking the chi out of each of them. She didn't even have to be near them, didn't have to initiate physical contact, to drain the intruders of their chi.

Lauren gasped in pure shock. She had no idea how powerful Bo was and remarked again how lucky she had been to gain Bo's favor the first time. If Lauren was honest, whatever fear of Bo hadn't been there before - it was there now. Bo had put the warning out there about how the Ash and Morrigan hadn't known what they were dealing with. This display of power was proof of that.

The succubus acted as if nothing had happened though. As the bodies dropped to the floor, she sat back down.

"No one has manners," she said with a shake of her head.

Lauren looked on in awe at all the dead bodies on the floor. "If Vex has the courage to strike again, he'll do it himself when you least expect it."

The Morrigan nodded. "Your pet is right. Mistress, send me out to take care of him."

"No," Dyson interrupted, stepping in front of his competition. "Send me. I will tear out his cowardly spine and lay it at your feet."

"While I appreciate the enthusiasm, a mezmer isn't someone to deal with lightly. I can't send you after him," Bo told Dyson. "He'll have the upper hand." Her attention then turned to the Morrigan. "But you... as his leader, and having dealt with him before, have a much better chance of reigning him in."

"It would bring me great pleasure," the Morrigan responded with a sultry grin. "I will leave immediately."

"No, wait," Bo said before the Morrigan could actually leave. "I'll send you when the time comes. Until then, you'll stay here."

"Yes, mistress," the Morrigan immediately complied.

The succubus' attention then returned to the wolf. "Dyson, I do _not_ want this to happen again, understood?" she questioned. She was still irritated, and sounded as such, her eyes not losing any of their glow.

"Yes, mistress," Dyson kneeled, seeming deeply ashamed.

Lauren ran a hand through her hair trying to relieve some of the tension. She looked at Bo and watched her for any signs that what she had just done had taken a toll on her. That didn't seem to be the case. If anything, she was brimming with vitality.

"We need more security here. Anyone unwilling, bring to me immediately. And clean up this mess," she ordered Dyson before waving him away.

Dyson went about his work without complaint. Lauren wondered what was to be expected of her now.

"That was some show of force," the doctor commented.

"I told you the Ash didn't know what he was dealing with," Bo replied curtly.

"Clearly..." Lauren wasn't sure what else to say. Bo didn't seem to be in too great a mood, but she tried anyway. "It was impressive to say the least. I would love to get my hands on a sample of your blood."

"That's not something I'll lightly give," Bo informed the doctor, growing tired of her constant talking.

"Forgive me," Lauren bowed her head. "It was a mere whim for scientific curiosity."

"I don't have time for whims now," Bo told her. "I've been far too lenient up to this point."

Lauren's nostrils flared as she realized whatever precarious position she'd had with Bo was about to revert into something else. Probably more like what she had with Lachlan. The doctor wondered if Bo would soon put the dungeon back in use.

She needed to go before things got worse. "If it pleases you, I would take my leave."

"Go," Bo said simply with a nod. She was going to have decide how to continue handling the Fae. Obviously, appealing to them with positive reinforcement wasn't working. She was going to have to use a more stern approach.


	4. Friend or Fae

Chapter 4: Friend or Fae

Lauren didn't breathe until she left the throne room. Even all of the thralls she passed were tense. Once inside her apartment, she leaned against the door. The attack had been fairly uneventful. No one on their side had been hurt, but everything had changed. Bo was by far the most powerful Fae she'd ever come into contact with. She could only think of very few others that she read about in books that may have been able to stand a chance against her.

The blonde went about her evening, having a light supper and the like. All the while she thought of freedom. Some days under Lachlan, she imagined what it would take to escape. Under Bo, she knew the chances were far slimmer.

#

The succubus left the throne room in a rage. She made sure that Dyson was taking care of the security issues. As easy going with her thralls as she had been before was as strict as she'd become. It was a surprising, drastic turn. But she'd gotten to this point; she wasn't going to let the Fae slip from her grasp. Plenty of thralls, though doing exactly as she said, were getting into trouble. Those that weren't thralls, but were being disagreeable were sent straight to the dungeons.

Bo was fully enforcing a brand new zero-tolerance policy - at least with those she'd already come into contact with. She was sure stories of what had happened would spread and others would begin to fear her. It was that fear she could manipulate when needed, showing them that so long as they did as she said, they would not face her wrath.

The succubus readied for a mission outside the walls, her thralls immediately coming to attention as she picked out a handful, including the Morrigan, to leave with her. She needed to grow her ranks, that much was obvious. There could be no more waiting for them to fall in line.

The entourage followed their mistress faithfully out of the compound. They were heading to Dark Fae territory, which was why Bo brought the Morrigan along. The woman was as powerful as she was diplomatically useful. It was hoped that some of those they found would cooperate with a word from their former leader.

Evony proved to be more than useful in the search for thralls. Being leader of the former Dark, she knew which Fae would be most useful and even had a good idea on where they would be.

The first she provided information on was a Loki named Ryan. He had been one of her more useful subjects, coming up with all sorts of gadgets and toys to fit what she had needed. The Fae had actually been fairly complacent, easily coerced into submitting before being enthralled.

The Morrigan was also very intent on her mistress getting the best she had to offer. They managed to bring in a Frost Giant and Boraro as well. It seemed the only Fae they couldn't bring in was Vex.

"My lady, you're hurt," Evony said with deep concern. Their scraps with the Frost Giant and Boraro had been rough. Rather than using her powers, Bo had fought it out with fists and knives before enthralling the two.

"I'm fine," the succubus replied. "Is there anyone else fit for my army?" As she questioned the Morrigan, she reached out and rested a hand on the woman's cheek. The Fae practically melted at the touch – a reaction the succubus never tired of.

"Yes, mistress," she answered. "A Valkyrie – she's very strong and would serve you faithfully."

"A Valkyrie? I've always wanted one," Bo said with a smirk. "Where can we find her?"

"Oh, I could have her come to us, it would be easy," Evony said with an eager nod.

"Do it."

It was not long after the Morrigan had contacted the Valkyrie that the woman showed up. Her brows perked when she saw what she was walking into. "What's going on?" she questioned.

"Aren't you a sight?" Bo asked in return, her eyes blatantly running over the blonde's form. "Evony didn't tell me that part."

"Who the hell are you?" the Valkyrie demanded.

"You will not speak to our mistress as such," the Morrigan snapped. "Come, join us, Tamsin."

The blonde shook her head, disobeying a direct order from her leader. "I think I'll pass this time."

Without having to be told to do so, four of the thralls moved in on the Valkyrie. She put up quite the fight, using her power to disable as many of the thralls as she could. The newly acquired Frost Giant proved to be quite useful, cooling down the situation with his touch.

"Hold her," Bo commanded once the thralls had a grip on Tamsin. "Someone, cut her palm."

The Morrigan leaped on the chance to do as her mistress bid. She pulled out a dagger and walked over to the detained Valkyrie, making a quick, clean slice. Bo was already bleeding, so it was simply enough to direct a couple drops of blood into the wound.

Once the effects had taken hold, the other thralls let go of the blonde. "Mistress… command me," Tamsin requested.

"Oh, I have something for you to do," the succubus told her. She glanced over to Evony with a wicked grin. "Both of you."

The two Fae looked elated, though they had no idea what Bo wanted of them. It was simply the fact that she wanted them to do something.

"Let's go back to the compound," Bo said. The group left together, heading back for the headquarters. It didn't take long at all for them to return.

Most of the thralls walked in ahead of the succubus, two of them, however, stayed back with their mistress. Bo walked inside with Evony and Tamsin on either arm. The Valkyrie's lips were very happily on her neck, placing kisses wherever she could reach. Evony's hand roamed across Bo's midsection as she whispered something delightful into the succubus' ear.

They passed several Fae, most of the thralls looking on with intense jealousy. As the trio walked by Kenzi, Bo offered the human a wink before heading on to her private quarters with the two Fae. The door barely closed behind them before clothes were being removed forcefully.

Bo was pressed against Tamsin, her lips capturing the blonde's with ferocious force as she ripped and pulled at the other's shirt. Evony was pressed to the succubus' back, one hand finding a hip and the other moving brunette hair out of the way so she could lavish Bo's neck with her mouth.

The Valkyrie returned the favor, tearing off Bo's shirt in a similar fashion as her own shirt had been stripped from her form. One of the perks of the thralls was that the succubus didn't need to give them any kind of direction. They were incredibly in tune with what she wanted, what they could and couldn't do.

Bo slid out from between the other two, letting them have a little bit of personal time. She watched them kiss, enjoying it as much as getting the treatment herself. After a moment, she moved behind Evony, the Fae's dress standing little chance against an aroused succubus. She pulled the material of the garment up until she could get her hand underneath. Her fingertips trailed up the woman's thigh slowly, a moan flowing out into the kiss that she and the Valkyrie were sharing.

Bo was pleasantly surprised to find that the dress was the only barrier between her and what she wanted as her fingers teased Evony. "Naughty girl," she said lowly into the woman's ear.

Evony let her head drop back to Bo's shoulder with a moan. "For you," she replied.

A look from Bo beckoned Tamsin and their lips met again, both of their hands on the woman in between them. Fingers worked at clothes that still separated them – any garment that didn't willingly leave a body with one tug was simply shredded until it came off.

Eventually, the three made it to Bo's oversized bed, a tangle of limbs as they dropped onto it together. The succubus brought a hand to Evony's neck, using pressure and her leverage there to pin the woman to the bed. Her eyes blazed blue as she leaned down, pressing a searing kiss to the other's lips before drinking some of her chi.

Even after she was done taking chi, her eyes remained blue. Her free hand moved down the woman's body to the apex of her legs. The brunette's hips arched into her as she slipped a finger inside the woman, a long, low moan gracing the air. She wasn't gentle with the Fae, putting the woman on the fast track to ecstasy. Low moans turned into loud cries of pleasure as Evony climaxed.

Bo felt a tug pull her away from and off of Evony; Tamsin wanted her mistress' attention. The two were now sitting up as their lips met again and the Valkyrie straddled her lap. Their bodies moved in unison after Tamsin had settled in place. Another body was soon pressed to Bo's back as hands moved down her sides, nails lightly scraping skin.

She reached up and tilted Tamsin's head to the side, giving herself access to the blonde's neck. She kissed and sucked at the skin she found there, leaving a dark mark behind. Evony took the opportunity to capture the blonde's currently unoccupied lips.

The succubus ran her hands down Tamsin's back, dragging her nails along as well to leave scratches on the woman's skin. It earned a breathless moan from the blonde, her body moving more insistently against Bo's.

Evony moved out from behind Bo, and Tamsin pushed the succubus onto her back. Bo tugged the blonde down for a kiss that initiated her chi draining, taking a little more than she'd taken from the Morrigan. The Valkyrie's chi was strong and had a unique taste – something that she very much liked.

After she was done feeding, Tamsin's lips moved down her jaw line to her neck. The blonde only stayed there momentarily before continuing her downward descent. Her lips worshipped the succubus' skin as if she were a goddess – to the woman, that was exactly Bo's position.

Tamsin's descent slowed as she reached Bo's hips, wanting to take her time and give her mistress all the attention that she deserved. Evony settled beside the succubus, her lips finding Bo's. Her hand roamed over the woman's abdomen and chest, showing devotion wherever she could.

The blonde's path slowly worked down between Bo's legs and she was rewarded with a pleased moan from the woman. Her lips and tongue worked at the brunette's core with determination. She felt a hand tangle in her hair, doubling her efforts to give her mistress what she wanted.

A loud moan broke the air as Bo found her release. The trio was far from done, however. They continued on well into the night. Sounds of pure ecstasy wafted out into the hall leading to Bo's private chambers for several hours after.

#

Lauren's night went uninterrupted. In the morning, she went back to work in the lab. She had few patients left to care for as they were all healed, or on bedrest in their own homes. Had anyone asked, she would have said she was working on finding out what could stop a mezmer before the mezmer got close enough to use their own powers. Bo hadn't ordered her to do such a thing, but initiative from a near genius had to mean _something_ to the succubus. However... that's what she would have _said_ she was doing, not all of what she was trying to figure out.

The doctor poured over old manuscripts and pages, some written in blood, for any script on how to break enthrallment. It was mid-morning when Dyson came into the lab, a shirt soaked with his blood on the back was lightly draped over his shoulders, unbuttoned.

"Dr. Lewis," he said. "My mistress told me to come and see you. She wants to make sure there's as little scarring as possible."

When Lauren removed the shirt, she found about a dozen lash marks that had broken the skin of Dyson's back. She hissed in an icy breath at the wounds.

"Stay there," she ordered. The doctor left her patient for a locked cabinet and retrieved a salve that would help with the scarring. She cleaned his injuries in silence, knowing that someone had done that for her many times. This salve was all that stood between her and hideous disfigurement that Bo would surely have looked upon as repulsive.

The wolf-man never flinched, but he never spoke either. It wasn't until she was done treating him that silence was broken.

"What did you do, Dyson?"

"I was bad," Dyson said, his head dropping. He rebounded surprisingly fast, though. His head popped back up. "I won't disappoint my mistress anymore. I'll make sure I do good, then she won't have to do this again." For having been beaten, the wolf was chipper. It was the enthrallment - Bo was all he could think about.

"I see," Lauren huffed. "You're going to need to come back to see me tonight so I can apply the salve again. Don't forget, or Bo will be very unhappy with both of us." For a second there, she was taken aback by the fact that she had just used Dyson's enthrallment against him, but it was for the best. She couldn't do anything to displease Bo lest she suffer the consequences. It was now obvious what the punishment for insubordination was. Unlike the former Ash, Bo didn't push it on to anyone else. She took things into her own hands.

"Okay, I'll come back," Dyson agreed with a nod. The last thing he wanted was to make Bo unhappy again. At least the rough treatment didn't seem to have an effect on him mentally, only on his body.

Lauren handed him a pill and a small cup of water. "Take this for the pain." She was sure her localized anesthesia was wearing off, but he didn't need to suffer any longer than possible. He did so and was gone in under a minute. Lauren put the salve back and locked it away. It was the Ash's private stash, dipping into it for any reason not sanctioned by the Ash was looked down upon severely. She was only allowed access to it for herself because she was too useful to be confined to bedrest or in so much pain that she couldn't function. It was likely that Bo wouldn't notice, and if she did, she had technically given an indirect order to use it.

Lauren's research was broken up by a continuous stream of Fae that she had never met before. She had heard of Bo's expedition into Dark Fae territory and it seemed this was the result: half a dozen Fae that needed to be examined and create medical records for. The second to last Fae was the Morrigan. When the woman stripped down Lauren's eyes traveled from bruise to scratch to hickey. They were fairly new and it didn't take more than half a second for Lauren to put it together. Bo must have taken Evony to bed.

The doctor kept her breathing as even as she could and got through it with little to no problems. When the Morrigan's exam was complete, she asked Kenzi to find her last patient – a Valkyrie named Tamsin.

"Strip down and have a seat," Lauren said as she nodded to the table, not glancing up from the paperwork she was filling out. The nice thing about thralls was that they truly had no shame. "So," the doctor paused to look up, trying to finish, "Tam-"

The woman smiled at her, her lips drawn into a thin line. Lauren's mouth opened in shock. The valkyrie was marked just like Evony had been. Her eyebrows shot up her face before she bit her lip to keep any remarks that she might have about the situation inside. She swallowed down rising emotion and conducted the checkup just as she had done with the patient before. Tongue in cheek and trying not to imagine the positively scorching tryst that she now knew was between three gorgeous Fae.

When their regular work was concluded, Lauren sent Kenzi away for the evening and went back to her own personal research. Bringing work back to her living quarters hadn't been allowed when Lachlan was in charge, so out of habit she readied herself for a long night in the lab, nestled among books and in front of a computer screen for hours on end. Most Fae and humans were gone by midnight, but not all.

The security detail had stayed and were vigilant as ever. The succubus in charge was still there as well. She saw lights still on in the lab and headed inside.

"I thought you'd be gone by now," she said.

Lauren had been so wrapped up in the text, that she nearly threw it when Bo surprised her. "Oh, Bo. You scared the hell out of me."

"Good," the succubus responded, always keen to incite fear in others. "But why are you still here?"

Lauren took in a deep breath, conveniently losing the page she had been reading lest Bo be interested enough to look for herself. "Oh, I was trying to research anything that could help you with Vex. Turns out there isn't much that can stop a mezmer, and what there is – what it would take to procure it is far more dangerous than just facing Vex."

"I see, and I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I do have others working on that. The Morrigan goes out tomorrow to take care of it." She took a seat on the edge of the desk that Lauren was working at, careful not to rifle or disturb the books or the computer. This was the Fae Lauren had met in her penthouse for that first time, Lauren was sure. She was much calmer than she had been in a while.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to continue looking into it in my free time." Lauren gazed up at Bo on top of her desk, for the briefest of seconds she imagined herself standing up, walking over to the Fae, and pressing her body into the brunette's while she put their lips together. She felt bad for imagining such a thing. Every bit of attraction for the succubus was coupled with the knowledge that she was no one to commit to more than Lauren absolutely had to. She was danger, in every sense.

"Feel like taking a break?" Bo questioned, shifting how she was sitting so that she leaned back on one arm a bit. "For a quick midnight snack?"

"Hm, well, I did skip dinner," Lauren commented, incredibly serious before she realized Bo's intent. "Oh... Oh!" Lauren was embarrassed by her ignorance, biting her lower lip so hard it throbbed. "I've got to be the smartest dumb-person on the planet."

"Food works, too," Bo assured her with a nod. It had been a while since she'd eaten, food-wise. In fact, she couldn't really remember the last time she'd eaten anything. She'd mostly been running on chi the past couple of days.

"My cooking probably isn't what you're used to, but we can go back to my living quarters," Lauren offered. She was actually a little nervous at having Bo over for dinner... What if she did something wrong?

"Sure," Bo said with a nod. The succubus had convinced herself that this was all just part of the game. Seduction was easy, but keeping someone in-between the place of fear and love… Why Lauren had become the subject of her particular brand of attention was a mystery.

Lauren led Bo through the compound to her quarters, used her key to get inside and then told Bo to make herself at home. "Um... What would you like to eat?" As happened so often in the succubus's presence, Lauren was immediately reminded of how her words could have formed an all-together different and much dirtier connotation considering. "I have everything to make lasagna... or something else... Whatever you want."

"Lasagna is fine," Bo answered with a nod. "It sounds really good." She looked around the apartment built into the Light Fae compound. Someone as important as the doctor, she wasn't surprised the Ash had kept her so close.

Setting up the pasta took little to no time; what had them waiting was the meal's time in the oven. Lauren went to Bo in the living room while they waited for it to be done.

"Sorry this place is a bit messy, I don't usually have guests." Lauren huffed and smiled at her own misgivings. "Actually, I don't ever have guests."

"It's fine. It looks well lived in, but not messy," Bo replied with a grin. "It's got a very welcoming feel to it."

"The old Ash, before Lachlan... had a very particular sense of style, and good taste might I add." At his mentioning, Lauren suddenly remembered something that would be a detriment to Bo's decision to lead the Fae. "Bo, have you consummated the relationship with the land yet?"

"I've been a bit busy for extra-curricular consummation," Bo answered. That was something she'd need to do soon if she planned on keeping hold of the Fae.

Lauren's eyes narrowed at that. If a threesome with a Valkyrie and the Morrigan wasn't extra-curricular, then she didn't know what was.

"I wouldn't put it off any longer than you have to. I'd hate to see your rule usurped by someone who decided to... get busy before you. Like Vex," she added for extra staying power.

Bo stared at the human, uncertainty in her gaze. "Sure you would…" The blonde looked back, causing Bo to rethink her accusation. "Excuse my words. I'm so used to everyone but my thralls doubting my every decision."

Lauren smiled. It was as close to an apology as she was ever going to get.

"I'll take care of it once we're done eating," the succubus decided.

Lauren nodded her approval. "I know that... wooing is your specialty, but be careful with the land. I hear she's... finicky."

Bo offered the doctor a devilish smirk. "Don't you worry, I have my ways," she said. "I'll take care of the consummation without any problems."

At hearing Bo's words and seeing her smile, Lauren felt the smallest amount of heat flush her cheeks. It was jealousy. Thinking of what Bo would be doing the second she left her living quarters made her tempted to see if she could do what it took to make her stay.

Suddenly, the timer on the oven went off. "Food's ready. Shall we move to the kitchen?" Lauren got up and stretched out a hand for Bo to take.

Bo took the offered and stood. "Smells delicious," she complimented as they headed into the kitchen. She was actually impressed that Lauren could cook, along with all the knowledge that she held - both were good qualities to have.

Lauren set out the food and took her normal seat at the table. She had four chairs, like any regular dinning set, but she never used any of the others. Until now. Lauren was tense with the first bite, but there had been nothing to fear. It tasted great; she hoped Bo felt the same.

"So... have I been promoted to head chef? Or should I stay behind my microscopes and needles?"

At Bo's first bite, the succubus made a sound of total content. "Head doctor, head chef... definitely," she said with a nod. "Think you can handle both titles?"

Lauren beamed at Bo's praise. "I think I'm going to have to pass. Lasagna and cupcakes are about the only things I actually make well."

"Then you'll head up both of those departments," Bo joked. "I'm sure it won't be as full time as your doctor job, though."

Lauren laughed alongside Bo. How could the succubus be so domineering and cold in front of others, but... like this in front of her? Lauren didn't understand it. She continued eating, watching Bo whenever she was afforded the chance, until her meal was done.

The succubus finished eating, thoroughly pleased with the meal that had been made. "That was great," she complimented.

"Thank you," Lauren said as she nodded. Praises toward her were so rare. "I guess you're going to finish bonding with the land now?" The doctor was praying desperately for the answer to be no. Bo had appetites... appetites only she wanted to fill.

"You were right, I do need to take care of that as soon as possible," Bo answered. She couldn't lose her already precarious hold on the Fae over something as simple as a land bond.

Lauren sighed, quite visibly. "Have a good night then," she said, then immediately chastised herself for being so stupid. Surely, Bo was going to have a good night - a great night even. She was about to strengthen her hold over the Fae and have sex to do so.

"Get some sleep, you've done enough research for one night," Bo told the doctor as she got up from the table. "I want you well rested for tomorrow."

"As you wish," Lauren nodded. She hadn't meant to sound condescending or overly enthusiastic, she was being sincere in the only way she knew how.

With that, Bo took her leave. She had things to do and bonds to consummate. It may have been the middle of the night, but that didn't really matter.

Lauren had almost decided not to follow Bo's orders and continue her research, but the memory of Dyson's back had proved useful. She lay in bed that night, wishing that Bo was with her and not the corporeal form of the land. It was plainly obvious that Bo took other lovers besides Lauren, and compared to her competition she really didn't know what she did for the succubus.

* * *

**Did we mention there was going to be a threesome? No? Oops, our mistake.**


	5. She's My Kind of Fae

Chapter 5: She's My Kind of Fae

By the time morning came, Bo had returned to the compound. The Fae could feel that something was different. The succubus had successfully taken the land and it was now hers. Word was trickling in that the Light Fae Elders - and even the Dark Fae Elders - were throwing a shit-fit over what had transpired. There wasn't a lot that the Light Fae could do, but the Dark didn't want the succubus to step in on their territory.

On the other side of the compound, pages and pixels were Lauren's life. She wished she could have gotten in touch with some of her contacts for any information they had, but if it got out that someone needed info on how to stop a mezmer - Fae would put two and two together very quickly. There still wasn't much she was coming up with and it was extremely frustrating coupled with the fact that she had hardly slept the night before in spite of her master's wishes.

It was nearing noon when Bo entered the lab. "Doctor, I need you to try and find something for me," she said. "Think you're up for the challenge?"

"Hm?" Lauren looked up from the book she buried in up to her nose and then realized that she didn't need to ask Bo to repeat herself, she had an answer already waiting. "Absolutely."

"It's called the Siracon," Bo told Lauren as she walked over to the doctor's desk. "Have you heard of it? It's a weapon, supposedly made from unicorn horn." It was a very rare piece, only one ever made, and it was last known to be in the possession of the Blood King.

"I've never heard of it..." Lauren turned back to her computer and typed in the word. Suddenly, a page popped up that said access to information on the term was strictly forbidden. Her eyebrows narrowed. She went to the bar for the password and used the code sanctioned by the first Ash to access restricted information. It was no good. Either Lachlan had changed the password or revoked her use of it. Very few things were beyond her access. Usually it was things personal to the Ash... like dangerous weapons sanctioned for his use and his use alone.

"Lachlan built a vault," Lauren started to explain. "Inside his study. I don't know how you get into it, but I'm sure since you hold all of the powers of the Ash now - you'll be able to get in."

"You mean a treasure trove of goodies I didn't know about?" Bo questioned, brightening at the notion. "Well, I think it's time to go crash the party and find out what he was hiding away."

"Do you want me to join you?" Lauren asked. "I don't know what the weapon looks like, but there a certain properties of unicorn horns that I can identify."

"Yes," Bo answered. She was sure that she'd be able to find the weapon she was looking for, but she wanted Lauren to come along anyway.

Lauren smiled and was first out of the room, throwing her hands into her lab coat for the heck of it. Every thrall they passed stopped what they were doing to look at Bo as she walked by. The blonde would never have known what to do with that much attention but Bo was clearly used to it. She didn't acknowledge a single one of them.

It didn't take long for them to get to what used to be Lachlan's chambers. Inside, it looked like what anyone would expect a leader to live like, expect for the massive vault door set in the far wall.

"Not much for discretion..." the succubus commented.

"No," Lauren shook her head. "He wasn't. He wasn't much for consideration either." She shouldn't have been dissing the former Ash like that, but he deserved it. "I would think... you could just walk up to it and it will open," the doctor conjectured, unhappy with guessing but it was the best she could do.

"Well, let's find out," Bo said with a nod. She walked over to the vault door. Nothing readily happened, so she reached out for the door's handle. There were audible clicking sounds, and once they were done, she was able to push it open. The light inside the space turned on of its own accord, revealing quite the personal stash inside the vault. If she had been questioning any choice to move and live inside the compound – her choice was made for her by the sheer joy of her find. "Jackpot."

Lauren followed the succubus inside and exclaimed, "Oh... my... Fae..." She looked around, surprise in her eyes. In a very organized room, lay pieces like they were trophies - displayed and cherished on velvet fabric and in glass cases. There were swords and amulets and other pieces from Fae lore that she never knew existed. Sitting in the corner was a handle missing a blade. It almost looked like an extravagant pair of brass knuckles.

Bo saw the object of Lauren's attention and picked it up, placing her fingers around the grip. As she grasped it, the blade elongated and formed a particularly wicked looking sword-like weapon.

"I think it's happy to see me."

Lauren recognized the luster of the blade. "That's it. That's made from unicorn horn. Do you really think it will work against Vex?" She was apprehensive about that battle. If something happened to Bo... the Dark would overrun the Light and her future would be as black as the blade resting in the succubus's hand. If something happened to Bo... who would ever make her feel the way Bo did?

"That's the good thing about the Siracon," Bo informed the doctor. "Not only is it one of the best blades ever made, but its properties protect the wielder from corruption - like the power of a mezmer. The Morrigan already left, but if she returns unsuccessful – I'll take care of him."

Lauren walked up to Bo, curious about the weapon. She reached out and touched the blade. Protection from corruption... In the second she felt the cold material on her finger she had a revelation. This weapon would protect her from Bo's enthrallment. Perhaps she didn't even need the weapon, just a piece of a unicorn horn. It would take more research, research that she wasn't even sure was necessary.

"I think you've earned yourself a reward for helping me find this, doctor," she told the blonde.

"A reward?" the doctor repeated. There wasn't much she could think to ask for and even less that she would feel comfortable actually saying. Still, she was very intrigued.

"Yes, a reward," Bo answered with a nod. "And a good one at that, considering how important the Siracon is. You can ask for whatever you want."

"You." Lauren could hardly believe her own words, but the fire in her gut was telling her she was right, and she was certain Bo could feel how attracted she was to her. "I want you," she clarified before pressing her body into Bo's and crashing their lips together.

That was the exact answer Bo had been expecting to hear, but she'd still wanted to hear it. The succubus knew that the doctor was attracted to her, and obviously she had some attraction to the blonde as she kept coming back to her for more. She made sure the Siracon was safely out of the way as she returned the kiss.

Lauren brought up both of her hands and placed them in Bo's long hair to keep her in place. Her abs tensed against Bo, wanting to feel ever so much more of her at the same time reacting to the touch. She forced the woman back against one of the vault walls. She was sure Bo had knocked into something along the way but hoped that whatever it was - it wasn't too damaged.

Bo didn't seem to be all that concerned about whatever they had ran into. She placed the Siracon on the nearest display so that she could pull Lauren even closer. Had she not offered Lauren whatever reward she wanted, it was likely she wouldn't have allowed such a show of force from the blonde. But she let it slide.

Lauren ran her hands down Bo's chest to play at the hem of her shirt. She knew she was being rough, but she didn't much care. She would make Bo hers in some way and the succubus would just have to deal with it.

The blonde kissed the succubus hard, biting a lip she found between her teeth at the same time digging a hand down the front of Bo's pants. Her fingers weren't quite at their mark, but that wasn't the point. She was still playing at the real thing.

Bo seemed to be enjoying the rough treatment as much as Lauren. Her hips twitched in response to Lauren's fingers, already wanting more. It wasn't often that she allowed someone to take control like this - she'd have to remember to repay the favor.

It wasn't long before Lauren decided that she need more access to Bo. With one hand still playing with the top of her underwear, the blonde undid Bo's pants with the other. Her lips never wavered as she slid a finger down and against where Bo was arching into her touch.

A moan escaped the succubus into the kiss. She arched further into Lauren's hand.

"Don't be such a tease, doctor," she said against the blonde's lips.

"As you wish, mistress," Lauren whispered, her mouth close to Bo's ear. She slipped her finger where Bo wanted and made slow circles to drive the succubus to ecstasy. Her own arousal was peaking and she wished Bo's hand was matching her own. She knew she could make that happen, so she broke from Bo's mouth once again to whisper, "Take me."

The suggestion didn't need to be made twice. One of Bo's hands moved down Lauren's torso, making quick work of the blonde's pants. Her hand worked its way inside Lauren's panties, her fingers heading straight for what she wanted.

"Oh, god," Lauren moaned with Bo's fingers doing their best to drive her mad. She kept up with her own attention towards the succubus, picking up pace when needed and sucking on Bo's neck in her downtime.

Bo matched what Lauren was doing with her own hand. Her free hand went to the back of the blonde's neck to hold her in place, very much enjoying the attention that she was getting.

It wasn't long before Lauren rode out an orgasm right next to Bo. She pulled her fingers from Bo to better hold onto the succubus as she did her best to regain her breath.

Bo held Lauren close afterward, also needing a moment to catch her breath. "That was some reward," she praised with a grin.

"I agree," Lauren answered. She was tempted to kiss Bo but feared starting everything back up again.

"I should let you choose your own reward more often," the succubus said with a grin. "Because you choose good ones."

"It's easy..." Lauren caught Bo's eyes to finish, "when you know who you want." She should have said 'what' but she simply couldn't. She wanted the succubus all the time.

Bo smirked when Lauren spoke. She tended to have that effect on people, but she was definitely glad that she had the effect on the blonde.

"Keep up the good work, and you'll get more," she said.

Lauren straightened herself up, fixing her pants and hair. "I guess I should leave you to your toys," she suggested. She didn't really want to leave.

"This was the only one I'm really worried about," Bo said, fixing herself before reaching over and grabbing the Siracon. "I do like all the stuff that's in here though."

The doctor glanced around the room. "I recognize some of it," she said. She turned and walked toward a necklace on a shelf. "This is a chain made from dragon scale. It will protect the wearer from all but the most rare poisons. And that, there." Lauren pointed to a small glass container with a hieroglyph on it that she could read. "Passion in a bottle, but... I doubt you'd really have any use for that."

Bo liked how much the doctor knew. It actually added to the level of attraction that was there.

"Passion in a bottle?" she repeated. "I've got passion right at my fingertips, no bottles necessary."

"Don't I know it," Lauren joked. She ran her fingers along several other items, her curiosity maxed out. Suddenly she saw a necklace like hers. She laid her fingers on the one in the vault, never brave enough to fiddle with her own lest she yank it off her neck.

"You know," Bo started to speak as she walked over to Lauren. She'd been watching the blonde toy with the pendant. "This is basically obsolete, as it's a sign of Light Fae ownership." She reached up and undid the necklace around Lauren's neck. "And there is no more Light or Dark."

To say that removing the necklace felt like lifting a weight from her shoulders would have been exactly right. And yet she felt bare without it. Though if she had to be naked, she supposed Bo was the perfect company to have.

"I…. Hm. I seem to have lost my words."

"You don't have to say anything," Bo told the other with a shake of her head. She set the necklace on one of the shelves. The succubus then turned back to Lauren, running her fingertips over where the necklace had just laid against the blonde's skin. "There, much better."

Lauren's heart jumped at the touch. In silence, she took Bo's wandering hand in her own and brought it to her lips. She felt something for the Fae, something she wasn't sure she had ever experienced before.

Bo watched Lauren, intrigued by the blonde's actions. She knew there was a reason that she didn't need to use her power on the human, and this was it.

"Come on, we've both got work to do," she said after a moment.

The blonde nodded and turned to leave the vault, dropping Bo's hand though she didn't want to. In truth, there wasn't much Lauren had to do in the way of work since Bo had found a way to take care of her problem. Instead of finding busy work, she'd locate Dyson and check on his back. Bo walked out of the vault with Lauren. The door closed as they stepped outside, sealing itself.

"That's handy," the succubus commented, glancing back at it. "I'm glad you knew it was in here."

"Of course, Bo." Lauren smiled, happy to please. "I'm going to check on Dyson and will be in the lab if you need something."

"Alright," Bo said with a nod. "Thank you, again, for finding the Siracon."

"Don't let it get to your head," Lauren warned as she nodded toward the Siracon. "Vex has friends in low places, and you can bet that if he attacks, he won't be alone."

"I have no doubt of it," Bo assured the doctor. "And I can handle it." She'd take care of it just like the goons that Vex sent the first time.

Lauren chided herself for seeming to talk out of place. Especially after the gift Bo had just given her: removing her bond to the Light Fae – even if it was only symbolic. It was the freest she had felt in a long time.

She left Bo behind for her lab, the succubus returning to the throne room so she could get back to business. The Light and Dark wouldn't take themselves over, after all.

#

The entire rest of the day saw Lauren distracted. She had finally found how to break enthrallment, but every time she thought about asking one of the nearest thralls to get Dyson she backtracked into the memory of Bo removing her necklace.

It was seven o'clock when she heard commotion outside the lab. She ran into the hall to see the Morrigan bleeding from her stomach and being held up by a couple of other Fae.

Bo was behind them, nearly in a rage again. "Get her into the lab!" she ordered to those carrying the Morrigan. Something had gone horribly wrong when the Morrigan went after Vex. The mezmer was more trouble than had been anticipated.

"I'm s-sorry, my mistress," Evony stuttered through the pain. Lauren directed Kenzi to help her get scrubbed up, and the human was quick to do so before getting herself ready to assist as she was able. The Morrigan lay on the table, her shaking hands over the wound on her torso. Lauren used a scalpel to displace the woman's shirt and revealed a gushing laceration. There was a piece of metal protruding outward, maybe a piece of an old knife or some scrap metal, but looking at it and where it was... there was no hope for Evony. She could ease the Fae's suffering, but that was it.

"Bo!" Lauren hadn't meant to yell, but having a patient in need of urgent care always did see her conviction rise. "Can you heal her? Can you... put chi into her or something?" There was no question in Lauren's mind if Bo would actually want to or not, but there probably should have been. In the succubus's position, she would have done whatever she could have to save her. But she wasn't. She was just a human in the Fae world.

"If I could do that, don't you think I would have done it already?" Bo asked as she stepped over to the table. Obviously she would have done that if she could. The Morrigan's importance was too much to pass up, but she knew something the doctor didn't. Her powers would not work that way. She could revitalize someone, but not heal them.

"Will you at least try?" Lauren begged.

"No," the succubus answered, crossing her arms. "I won't waste my own life force trying to prove a point to you when my word _should_ be enough."

The doctor's nostrils flared. Bo was so- so infuriating. She looked back to Evony, knowing that the second she tried to remove the piece of metal to put more pressure on the wound, the Morrigan would die much faster than she already was. She had managed to set up an I.V. drip with painkillers and fluids, but now they had to face the facts.

"She's not going to make it," Lauren commented to Bo. "The metal in her stomach is the only thing keeping her alive right now. If I pull it out, what was keeping the artery together, will pull it apart. If you have anything you want to know from her, now is your only chance."

"M-Mistress?" Evony spoke, reaching out a hand for the one who had enthralled her. "I'm sorry. Please, for-forgive me..."

Even the leader of the Dark Fae asking for sympathy was almost too much for Lauren. Who did Bo think she was, demanding so much from those she wanted to follow her? Lauren remembered... she was Fae royalty. But she was still certain that gave her no right to mess with people like this. To take everything they were away from them and replace it with some apparition of true love. It was an insult to everything Lauren ever thought she wanted from life.

Bo turned her head and would not give her the joy of looking at her, displeased with such an utter failure.

Lauren's lips quivered. "How can you be so cruel?" It was a question that should not have been given any consideration past the thought in her head, but Bo didn't give her the dignity of acknowledgement. Instead, she snapped her fingers – her thralls coming to attention, and walked out of the lab with them. She wasn't happy at all. The succubus had just lost a major leverage piece she'd had over a vast portion of Fae.

Evony was moving off into the realm of unconsciousness, and Lauren would have to pull out the metal to end her suffering. She tended the dying Fae and did what she could for her before she passed on. The mood of the building was grim.

Lauren organized what was left to do for Evony's body with little guidance from anyone as she had to do this many times before, but she took a minute for herself – ordering Kenzi to tell Dyson that he was needed in lab when his work for the night was done no matter what time it was.

It was a little after . when Dyson showed up at the lab, but he eventually made it there. "Kenzi said you needed to see me, Dr. Lewis?" he questioned.

"Take off your shirt," Lauren said then nodded toward the table. She was tired, exhausted really. Hours with no company but spiteful thoughts toward her favorite brunette had seen her fit to cause trouble. "And have a seat, please." The doctor gathered the salve container and opened it while she waited.

Dyson did as directed. He removed his shirt, setting it next to himself as he sat down on the table. His back looked much better than it had, but it was still obvious he'd taken a beating.

The doctor worked in silence, applying the paste generously until curiousity got the better of her. "What's it like? Your... relationship with Bo? Your feelings for her?"

"Oh, my mistress is the best," Dyson told the doctor eagerly. "She's so beautiful and smart and generous. I'd do absolutely anything for her."

Lauren scowled. Of course he would answer so eagerly. It was like he hadn't even thought about it, and considering what had been done to him - there was probably no thought involved at all.

"Do you think she respects you?"

The question seemed to bewilder the wolf-Fae. He had to think about it for a moment before offering up an answer.

"She does," he said with a nod. "She knows how strong I am, that's why she trusts me to protect her and everyone else in the compound."

"What about your thoughts... and feelings?" Lauren continued, angrier with every passing second. Dyson was just saying everything Bo's blood was programing him to.

"I love her, more than I've loved anyone," Dyson answered. "I want to do everything I can to please her, make her happy."

"All done, Dyson. And..." Lauren walked around to the other side to face him and meet his eyes. "I'm going to make this right. I'll fix this." This conversation had sealed it for her. She was going to free Dyson from his enthrallment. She cared too much for the only Fae who had ever treated her with respect under Lachlan's rule. She couldn't see him remain a prisoner. Even if Bo saw it as treason...

"Fix what?" Dyson questioned, clearly confused by what the blonde had told him. "There's nothing wrong, so... what needs to be fixed?"

Lauren smiled, as softly as she could. "Our mistress told me that you aren't right," she lied. "She said that you could love her more and I can fix that for you. Wouldn't you like that, Dyson?" She set a hand on his shoulder. "Wouldn't you like to please the mistress more?"

"Oh yes," Dyson answered with an eager nod. "I'd like that very much. I'll do anything for my mistress."

"Good, Dyson. That's good." Lauren looked around to make sure no one overheard. "We'll, do it now. It will be a surprise for the mistress. One that she will like very much."

"Okay," Dyson told the doctor with a nod, perking up with every passing second.

Lauren smiled at him and shut the door to the lab, staving off any interuptions. If she did this right, Dyson would be back to his normal self, and then... Well, Lauren didn't know what would happen then. She would leave it up to Dyson to choose. So long as he didn't choose to interfere with what Bo was doing. That would get him killed. If the succubus found out about what she was going to do... the consequences would be severe.

Finally, Lauren grabbed a scalpel from her tray and took his hand.

"This will hurt a little, but when it's done I promise you will feel better. The mistress will be so pleased."

The doctor dragged the blade across his skin and held a piece of gossamer to his wound. She then recited the incantation, quick enough that Dyson would not even think to stop her.

"With harm to none, thy will be done. Thou cannot harm him, _Bo_."

The incantation's effect was practically immediate. It was visible as Dyson came back to himself.

"Lauren?" he questioned as he focused on the doctor. "What... what happened?"

"There's not much time to explain." Lauren put her supplies away quickly. "Bo enthralled you with her blood, but if she finds out that I reversed the enchantment, she'll punish us both. You need to leave, tonight."

Dyson was silent as the memories came back to him. "I remember..." he said after a moment. "I can't leave. I have a feeling she would find me... and I can't let you face her wrath by yourself if she finds out."

"I'll make up some story about where you've gone. Don't worry about me," she said, trying to move him toward the exit. "If you do stay, she'll figure it out for sure. Go, please. Be free."

Lauren was afraid she'd made the wrong decision, but the thought of Dyson being able to make his own choices was worth it. And yet... she was being a hypocrite by forcing him to leave.

"I can't just leave, Lauren," Dyson told the doctor. "I can do more good here than I can on the run."

Lauren was silent for a moment. "Think you can play submissive lap-dog again? That's what it's going to take, in her presence and out of it."

"I'll do what I can here, whatever it takes."

Lauren smiled lightly. "I just hope I did the right thing. Bo... she's not all bad. She needs temperance and mercy." The blonde wondered if Dyson could see how much she idolized the woman.

"She needs to be stopped," Dyson replied. "But I don't know how we'd go about that... or if it's possible." He witnessed firsthand how strong the succubus was.

"No," Lauren stated, harshly. "No. She or one of her thralls would kill you in a heartbeat. That's not an option. We need to leave for the night, but come by tomorrow when you can. We'll talk more then."

"Alright, I won't do anything," Dyson agreed. If he were to attempt something, he'd have to plan it out anyway. "Be careful, I've seen what she's capable of... If she finds out what you did, Lauren..."

"She won't," Lauren finished, completely unready to even acknowledge the possibility. When they separated, and the doctor made it back into her apartment, her soul felt lighter than it had been in a good while. Dyson was free because of her.


	6. Nothing to Fear but Fae Itself

**A little heads up here. After this chapter, we only have two more available to post. So if you want more beyond that, let us know, yeah?**

* * *

Chapter 6: Nothing to Fear but Fae Itself

It seemed as though the two had gotten away with their little scheme. Nothing was said or done through the night. That wouldn't be the case, however, come morning time. Bo knew something had taken place and she had a very good idea of who had done it. She could feel it, like when the Morrigan had died. There was only one person in the compound capable of figuring out how to break her enthrallment.

Lauren walked into the lab the next morning with a false sense of security and more hope then she'd had in years. She went about her business, awaiting a shipment of supplies that was supposed to arrive today.

Thus far, things seemed to be going smoothly. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, which was a good sign for Lauren. Eventually, Bo came to the lab, apparently none the wiser as to what had happened.

"Good morning, doctor," she greeted.

Lauren's heart skipped a beat, but whether it would have happened in Bo's presence without what had taken place last night was unknown. "Good morning," she greeted, trying not to allude that something was up. She considered asking Bo what she was around for but figured that the succubus would tell her when she was ready. Who knew, maybe this was just a social visit.

Bo took her time walking over to the doctor. She glanced around the lab, seeming to be just interested in what Lauren was doing.

"So..." she started casually, stopping once she had gotten to the doctor. "Something happened last night... would you happen to know what it was?"

Lauren took a steady breath and titled her head. "Something happened? Did Vex attack? I was here last night." She tried to act hurt that Bo would accuse her of something, but all she could wonder was how Bo had known. Perhaps there was more of a connection between Bo and her thralls than the doctor realized. Dyson could be in trouble now too.

Bo's passive, calm demeanor turned cold just like that. "The bond with one of my thralls was broken last night," she stated. "And there is only one person I know of that could have found the way to manage it."

Lauren turned away from Bo, busying herself with reorganizing her surgical tools. Never mind that each of those items was already in its proper place. She had a choice to make, own up to what she did and hope that explaining why would let her get off easy, or deny it outright. But she had to think of Dyson too. If she told Bo the truth, Bo would want to know which of her thralls had escaped her grasp - if she didn't already.

"Did you even think to consider that maybe you're just losing your touch?" Lauren's snarky reply was sure to earn her punishment, but she couldn't help it. She was in for a world of trouble, and the only thing she could do to fight it was to make it worse.

Bo's eyes flashed that dangerous blue, not because she was hungry, but because she was furious. She went right up to Lauren, invading her personal space with a look of malcontent. A confession would have gotten Lauren off rather easily. Yes, there would have been punishment involved - there had to be. But denying it and then adding insult to injury... that was something completely different.

She grabbed the doctor by the throat, pulling her in close. "I _trusted_ you," she said, her voice low and threatening. "And what do you do with that trust? Commit treason with it. I thought you would have known better, but I was obviously wrong. You'll be going to the dungeons until I figure out how to properly deal with you."

"If it's performance problem," Lauren added with a smirk, never mind that every word brought on another pound of force from the succubus. "I can give you pills for that." Her windpipe was closing fast.

"You brought this on yourself," Bo said, her tone accusing. "First committing treason, then not even having the decency to tell me the truth. Out of all the people that could have betrayed me... I didn't think it would be you."

Lauren clawed Bo's hand around her throat, not really trying to hurt her but hoping to get a little more air into her lungs. She felt like she had made a mistake, chose the wrong path to go down, but it was the only path that gave Dyson a shot. Perhaps, if he heard what had happened to her then he would finally wise up and leave. The doctor knew in her heart that wouldn't happen.

"Bo," she tried to plead, still not ready to admit what she'd done. "Don't do this."

Two thralls came into the lab and took Lauren by her arms. "Take her to the dungeons," Bo instructed them.

Lauren's shoulders fell when she was grabbed. She tried to meet Bo's eyes, to get her to acknowledge the suffering she was about to cause but the walls she put up could have been corporeal. There was no getting through to her, so Lauren's next words came from a place she rarely tapped into.

"If wanting people to be free to make their own choices is treason, then yes, I'm a traitor," the doctor spat. She was done. Done acting like any kind of slavery was for a good cause.

Bo turned away and left before the thralls even had a chance to take Lauren from her presence. They took her down to the dungeons - several others were already incarcerated.

"You will remain here until the mistress sees fit to release you," one of them said as they pushed the doctor into a cell and followed her inside as the other closed the door behind them. "The mistress is very unhappy with you, you know? I can feel it. We all can."

Lauren doubled over, her hands on her knees as she tried to make her throat function properly. Every intake of air brought on the feeling of a painful bruise. She knew she was being watched, so she stood and turned around to face the thrall. He had been Dark Fae, a wolf-shifter just like Dyson.

"She's so… enraged." The Fae's fingernails grew and the features of his face morphed and sharpened into the fierce look of a wolf, his eyes yellowing. Lauren took a step back, adrenaline coursing. She was trapped in a cage with a wild beast and not a single other prisoner even raised their heads to watch.

The wolf-Fae growled, closing the distance between him and his prey with careful footfalls. Though it hurt, she took in as much air as she could every time, expanding her lungs past capacity. There was no option for flight – a fight it would have to be. Lauren didn't move backwards anymore. If she got pinned to the wall, she would have no chance.

The man lifted his right hand and brought it down for a strike. Lauren ducked and moved to her right so that he missed. He was playing with her, testing her reflexes by being just slow enough that she could react. They went through the motions, Lauren getting a little closer to faltering every time.

Somewhere above her head, Bo was pacing – her boots hitting marble and echoing. She had trusted the doctor, but that was shattered now. It felt beyond repair. How could Lauren have done this to her? She knew she was projecting incredibly harsh feelings onto her thralls. All but the most hardy seemed anxious.

Like someone had flipped a light switch, Bo glanced up from the floor and stopped walking immediately. Her lips curled into a snarl as she charged toward the dungeons. The nearest thrall had already opened the gate to Lauren's cell. Bo stepped inside, not sparing the doctor a glance of her electric blue eyes though she was bleeding on the floor.

"_Silas!_"

The wolf-Fae reverted to his human form and fell to his knees in front of the succubus. "Mistress, I have displeased you! Forgive me!"

Bo grabbed her newest favorite companion, the Siracon resting on her hip, and before the weapon could reveal itself – put the handle on his collarbone. She smirked when the blade extended, going clean through him. He fell off the weapon, a slick sucking sound the only noise to be heard until his head cracked on the cement.

It was only then that Bo's attention went to the doctor. Lauren was putting pressure over her chest, holding her shirt together with the same hand. Bo sighed and left, ordering the other Fae that had brought her in that the doctor was never to be touched again without her verbal permission as well as to dispose of Silas's body.

It wasn't long before Kenzi came down with supplies to treat her mentor.

"Shit, doc!"

Lauren's lips trembled at her attempt to smile. "It's not as bad as it seems," she responded.

"Well, it seems like you lost a fight with Siegfried and Roy's favorite pussy."

"Then you're only half right," the doctor answered, peeling back her shirt with shaking hands.

Kenzi took over for her, cleaning every gash with care. Lauren found herself having to give the girl no instruction and was not embarrassed though a good amount of herself was exposed. Instead, she turned conversation to her captor.

"Did Bo…"

"Order me down here?" Kenzi tilted her head. "Not directly, but I was told take down whatever was necessary to see that you didn't suffer – and didn't scar."

Lauren looked off. What did that mean? That Bo thought there was still hope that Lauren could be forgiven? Or that the succubus just liked her toys in good condition? When Kenzi was done, the guard let her leave. The human would have to come back to treat her a couple times a day. Meals were brought down to Lauren, but aside from Kenzi's care, it was the only contact the doctor received.

Her longest stint in the dungeon had only been three days. The doctor knew that if her stay was longer it could be weeks, if it was any shorter - she would probably be executed. It just depended on how long it would take Bo to make a decision. Time went by, and Lauren paced or sat and contemplated Dyson's fate. But for every thought of Dyson, there were two for the succubus.

Bo had said she trusted her...

#

It was in between the afternoon and evening meals when Tamsin came to Lauren's cell. "You are to come with me at once," she told the doctor, opening the door to her cell.

Lauren complied, and stood with her head bowed as the Valkeryie grabbed her by the arm. Suddenly, there was commotion in the hall. With an expression of shock, Dyson was paraded right past her, a couple of Fae goons keeping him check.

"Oh, no… No, Dyson." She had been hopeful that he would get away with pretending, but he had messed up somewhere. Tamsin was having none of the traitors' reunion, so she shoved the human forward.

Panting and angered, Dyson was put into the cell across from hers.

The Valkyrie steered her away. They stayed in the dungeon, going into a room next to the stairs that led up to the rest of the world. It was something of an interrogation room, the door made of solid steel rather than bars. The thrall opened the door and ushered Lauren in. Inside was a table with two chairs, one pushed in. Bo was slumped over, her hands holding her up from the table. She was already looking extremely unhappy, but when she righted herself and turned around – Lauren saw that her eyes were blue. For all the doctor knew, they could have been that way since her incarceration.

"Kneel." The single word command was everything it needed to be, annunciated and overwhelming.

Lauren swallowed and did as she was told, kneeling before Bo. Apparently, capturing Dyson had been the final straw.

Bo watched her for several long moments, studying the woman. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" she finally questioned.

A myriad of statements and pleas entered the doctor's head, but she had no idea what she should say. Finally, she chose to say nothing – lest she be the flame in front of the tank of gasoline.

Whether or not that got through to the ice queen in front of her was anyone's guess.

The succubus didn't react to the silence for long moments. "_Beg_ for my forgiveness," she demanded.

Lauren's eyebrows drew together. This side of Bo… was the conqueror, the one who expected total submission or would beat it into them with whatever hurt them the most. She had no idea where this was going or if she should go along with it. But the consequences of not doing so were too great.

"Bo... please. Forgive me," she whimpered, half out of fear.

"That's not good enough," the succubus stated.

Lauren tried to take a breath and had to speak only halfway through because of the rising panic. "Bo, I'm sorry. I made a mistake. It won't happen again." By this time she was near tears and trembling. "Please... please, come back to me. This isn't you."

"Now you claim to know me?" Bo questioned as she moved closer to Lauren, slowly circling around behind her. "What do you know of me?"

"I've known you... at your most vulnerable," Lauren admitted, hoping she sounded as brave as she wanted to be. "I've seen your passion, and felt it, and I have never... felt like I've known anyone better."

"You know nothing," Bo practically spat the words out. She circled Lauren once more. "I asked one thing of you, and gave you a reward for it. Rewarded you when you helped me. I lifted your bonds from the Light Fae. In repayment – you betrayed me. Tell me, why should I ever allow you out of these dungeons again?"

Bo's words stung, dearly. How could she say all of those things? Running from the pain of it, Lauren's mind turned to logic.

"Because you cannot replace me. _No one_ knows more about Fae physiology, and no one can do for you what I do."

"You think I can't replace you?" Bo laughed. "With the world at my fingertips, I can have whatever I want. I can find someone just as knowledgeable as you."

Lauren lightly shook her head back and forth in disbelief, hair moving on either side of her face. "Then why are you wasting your time with me?" A realization struck the human... If she was so easily replaced and had betrayed Bo so deeply, then why was she still here? Why hadn't it been done already? Because Bo didn't want to. Lauren rose from her position on the floor, ready to face the succubus's antagonism should she choose to be wrathful. "Really, Bo. Why are you wasting your time? You need _something_ from me, or you wouldn't be here in front of me."

The succubus seemed to have been caught off guard momentarily, her eyes dimming in intensity. "I'm minimizing the loss of my assets," she finally answered. Lauren wouldn't be impossible to replace, but she wouldn't be easy to, either. "And determining if it's worth it to release you from the dungeons. I can't trust you anymore... but I could _make_ you do what I need you to. All it would take is a touch…." She trailed off a moment, a hand reaching up to touch Lauren's cheek. She stopped short, though, deciding the blonde would likely want that too much. "Or a drop of blood."

When Lauren's last possible shred of freedom was threatened, she dove back onto her knees. They hit the floor hard, causing sharp pains, but it was nothing. Nothing compared to the agony of such a fate as Bo had proposed. The succubus had wanted begging, and she was about to get it.

"No, no, no. Please. Don't do that. You can't- Please, Bo. I..." She reached up for Bo's hand but stopped halfway. "I don't... need that... to love you." Before she completely finished, she entangled Bo's fingers with her own, praying that it would mean_ something_ to her. "I already do."

The admission was a surprise - not the subject matter, as Bo had already suspected it, but that the confession had happened at all. It was enough to make the succubus falter, if only for a moment.

"If you do love me..." she trailed off, removing her entangled fingers from Lauren's. "How could you betray me? How could you break my trust like that?"

Lauren spoke softly, not willing to anger her better any more. "It was a mistake. I should have tried to talk to you about it first. I should have asked you to let me free Dyson. I was afraid..." The 'of you' part was left out of the sentence.

"You were afraid of me," Bo finished for her. Something went dark in Bo, darker than any extensive history of violence and manipulation. Through clenched teeth and with one hand titling Lauren's chin upward, she said calmly, "You should be."

Bo's eyes reverted to their natural state, but she tried not to let the doctor see it. Instead, she left Lauren without another word, the affairs of state begging to distract her from her current state of mind.

Recovery from Bo's abandonment was not to be had. Tamsin walked in and guided Lauren back to her feet, a little rougher then necessary.

"Gosh, doc," the thrall whispered. "_Someone_ wants you dead. Someone thinks you aren't worth the trouble." Tamsin smiled at the other blonde as she titled her head. Her meaning was clear to Lauren, but it shouldn't have been. Tamsin was misleading her.

Dyson was already at attention when Lauren was escorted back. When the guard left, he called out to her.

"Did she hurt you?"

Lauren shook her head. "I'm fine. What happened? How did she know that you…"

"She just knew. Something about being able to feel the bond when those she had enthralled were near. She couldn't feel mine anymore. I tried to talk to her, but it was no use."

"I'm sorry that she found out." Lauren knew that wasn't her fault, but she felt guilty for not convincing Dyson to run when he had the chance.

"It's not your fault," Dyson soothed, threading his fingers around the bars of his cage. "I did my best to keep my distance from her after she put you down here. I thought maybe I'd be able to get you out."

"I appreciate what you did for me, Dyson."

The man nodded, his eyes fixed on hers. Lauren turned away from him and went to her cot. She knew she should stay busy, that if she let herself give into the near solitary confinement of this cell – she would lose touch. Just in finishing a few simple thoughts, minutes had collected into hours.

When the thralls brought them their food, Lauren didn't look at hers. She would eat later. Later, turned into tomorrow, and tomorrow turned into the next day, when Dyson took it upon himself to do something about it.

"Lauren, you need to eat."

The woman shifted in the chair at her desk, putting her pen down to mumble, "What's the point?" Dyson was distracting her from her task: a perfect replica of the periodic table. She should have been able to complete it in no time, but her sluggishness was causing her to struggle. The last alkali earth metal should not have been so hard to recall.

"Please, Lauren."

Instead of resuming a fruitless effort, Lauren turned to her tray. It was right where she left it, pushed under a small space at the bottom of her cell door. It could have been considered warm, an hour ago. Now, it was the same cold temperature as the floor. She took an entire two bites.

Days passed, and Lauren was feeling much weaker than she had been. She tried to appease the wolf-Fae, eating a few bits of every meal but every mouthful saw her wanting to gag. The blonde slept for long periods of time and talked to Dyson less and less. He worried for her, but nothing he said could rouse her enough to take a good look at what she was putting her body through. The next time the thralls came with food, Dyson lost it.

"Damn it, you swine! Get Bo down here, now! She's going to starve unless Bo does something! Do you want to be responsible for her death?"

Lauren licked her lips and rolled to face Dyson from her cot. "Stop fighting, Dyson," she whispered, her eyes falling shut though she was trying very hard to keep them open. "It'll be alright."

The thralls didn't seem to be all that concerned. In fact, they said nothing to the wolf-Fae's constant badgering.

Lauren's tired mind thought of nothing but one subject. Why wouldn't Bo come to see her? It was all she wanted... At the start of her fifth day with no nourishment, she felt less and less like a person, and more like the animal pacing in the cage across from her. Dyson was in his wolf form a lot now. He growled at everyone but the doctor, and ate only if it was meat and the meat was raw. Between sleeping and roaming, he chewed his furniture to bits. His table and chair: a near collection of splinters that he rested on.

It wasn't even a case of acting out. She'd given up. On Bo, on herself, on everything. She was going to die in this cell and that was all there was to it.


	7. Dinner for Fae

**Apparently I misspoke, sorry about that. When I said there's only 2 chapters left, I meant to say there are only 2 written. Because we wrote most all of this long before posting. The story would not be complete after this chapter and the next. Sorry for the confusion, but thank you for telling us you don't want it to end. **

* * *

Chapter 7: Dinner for Fae

Bo waited impatiently in the compound's kitchen, leaning against a chrome counter. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she watched her personal chef work.

"My time is precious and you are wasting it," she pointed out.

"Apologies, madame," came the thickly-accented reply. "It's nearly done. Just a few more minutes."

With Lauren acting out and refusing to eat, the succubus decided to handle the situation personally. After all, she was certain she'd be able to get through to the doctor. There was no need to cause further trauma - it was time to start putting the pieces back together.

This mess needed to be cleaned up, the succubus was ready to move on from it. Rampaging was all good and well, but she needed to get back to diplomacy. Hanging on to her anger and refusing Lauren and Dyson their freedom were only making negotiations and political affairs that much harder. If she could get them back on the track to cooperation, they could be freed and go back to working for her just as they had been.

Besides, with Vex still on the loose she needed all the muscle and brains she could get. Dyson and Lauren provided a good deal of both those things.

Once the meal was finished, the chef prepared it to be served and put it all on a tray for Bo. There was hot soup, juice, water, and a biscuit to be delivered. It was geared to kickstart Lauren's body after having gone so long without a proper meal.

Bo took the tray and walked through the compound, down to the dungeon. Thralls opened each door for her on her way, ever happy to be of service.

As she descended the stairs, she could hear growling and snarling - which only got louder at her presence. Dyson was in his wolf form, as close to the bars of his cell as he could get. His hackles were raised and teeth bared as he snapped at her through the bars. He even went so far as to try and charge the bars once, though it was to no avail.

The succubus' eyes flashed blue as she looked over at him. "Down, boy," she told the wolf.

With the command, his growling abated – slightly – and he stopped snapping at her. He stayed right at the bars though, watching the Fae's every move, eyes the color of the moon he could no longer see.

After the wolf had calmed a bit, Bo walked over to the doctor's cell and waited for a thrall to open it for her. Once she stepped inside, the thrall closed the door again, to ensure no escape could be attempted by the prisoner.

"Lauren," Bo called gently as she moved toward the woman's cot.

From her mattress, the human's eyes fluttered open. She rolled away from the wall and glimpsed a dream. A dream of a gorgeous succubus that was just too good to be true, because Bo _never_ called her by her first name.

"Bo?"

"I brought you some food," the succubus explained. She set the tray down on the chair and carefully pulled it over toward the cot. However unkind she'd been after throwing Lauren into the dungeon was gone.

"I need you to eat. Can you do that for me?"

Lauren sat up, carefully. If eating meant contact with the succubus, she would surely try. She reached for the spoon, her hand trembling.

Bo watched Lauren struggle for the barest of seconds, then told her, "Here, let me help you. You just lean back and relax." She placed her hand on Lauren's guiding it back to its resting place. She took the bowl of soup in hand and sat down next to the other woman. Once settled, she used the spoon to scoop up some of the soup, making sure it was done dripping before offering it to Lauren.

The woman opened her mouth, marveling at the gentleness with which a titan was feeding her. She'd never expected such concern. After Bo had left her in the interrogation room she was sure her act of treason would lead to the loss of their relationship – whatever it had been.

"Very good," Bo praised as Lauren ate. She needed the doctor - for many reasons - so she was glad that the woman was cooperating with her now. After this, she just had to make sure Lauren kept it up on her own.

"You know," she began as she continued helping the blonde. "I need you to start eating on your own again. Otherwise, you won't be strong enough to leave this cell and come back to me."

Lauren nodded – the reaction automatic. She couldn't eat another bite, and she was sure Bo would understand that her stomach needed time to adjust to the reintroduction of food. Instead of giving Bo a reason, she laid her head on the Fae's shoulder to rest.

The succubus put aside the bowl, allowing Lauren some time where she was. "Once you start eating more, you'll feel better," she told the doctor. "And once you're feeling better, you won't have to stay down here anymore." If Lauren did as she was supposed to and started cooperating again, she could get back into the habit of offering positive reinforcement as well.

The human's mind traveled to freedom, to joking alongside her beakers with Kenzi, to treating Fae, to passing Dyson in the halls and smiling at him, to… evenings with Bo. Even in all of her brutality, she found reason to crave the gentle soul she had to believe was there.

"You're going to… release me?"

"Soon, if you behave," Bo answered with a nod. "You need to start eating all of the food that's brought to you so you can regain your strength. I need you... up top, with me. Is that something you can do?"

Lauren picked up her head, almost thinking that Bo was going to say that she needed her and end it there. When she went on, the blonde smiled at her. She nodded, happy to make Bo happy. Suddenly, she glanced over at the wolf sitting near the bars.

"What about him?"

Bo looked over to the Fae in question. "Dyson will be released as well, so long as his behavior improves," she answered. "Or perhaps you can give him a rabies shot to straighten him out."

The doctor perked up, her sides shaking with such an unfamiliar feeling. She was laughing. Dyson didn't look too pleased about it. His ears went back, but he didn't growl.

"Remember that the next time you feel like snapping at me," Bo told the wolf. She looked back to the doctor after that, bringing a hand up to Lauren's cheek. "Do this little bit that I ask of you, doctor. Because I want you back with me."

Lauren turned her head into the touch, her eyes becoming glassy in the moment. "Anything," she promised.

"I'll be coming back down again to make sure you keep your word," the succubus informed Lauren, caressing her cheek with her thumb. "If you do, we'll see where we can go from there. If not... well, just do as I ask."

The woman could tell Bo was preparing to leave, but she wasn't ready for her to leave. Lauren brought a hand up to the one on her face.

"Don't go," she whispered. "Stay with me."

"I have to go," Bo told her. "There's so much going on right now. But, do as I say, and I'll come back. I promise."

Lauren knew there was no arguing that would amount to any kind of progress, so she let her hand fall – waiting for the loneliness that was destined to set in once Bo left.

Bo stood and gathered everything back onto the tray before leaving. Outside of the cell, she stopped and looked back inside at Lauren as the door shut. "Remember what I said," she told the blonde. "Do as I ask... and be rewarded."

The woman nodded. Once upon a time they had joked about punishment, but Lauren had felt the sting of that whip and was not partial to experiencing it again. The succubus returned topside without another word.

#

With Lauren's cooperation in starting to eat again, Bo made sure it was her personal chef that made her meals each time. She needed to know that the blonde was back on track and regaining her strength.

The succubus kept her word and with a couple of days of each meal eaten, she returned to the dungeon. The guards that had been in place were sent away upon her arrival, as she didn't want too much of an audience. In fact, Lauren and Dyson were the only prisoners at the moment, an assuredly rare occurrence that wouldn't happen again until the next blue moon. Without a thrall there to open the cell for her, Bo stepped up to Lauren's door to let herself in.

The blonde looked up when she heard keys and saw who had them. "Bo," she breathed, sounding surprised and relieved at the same time. "You came back."

"I promised that I would," the succubus pointed out with a smile. She stepped inside and closed the door behind herself. The keys went into one of her pockets.

Lauren hadn't known if Bo really would come back or not. She'd hoped, but had also prepared herself to be left completely alone again.

"I'm glad that you came."

Bo moved closer, watching the blonde stand as she neared. "Come here," she beckoned, holding out a hand for the other woman.

The doctor eagerly acquiesced, taking Bo's hand as soon as she was close enough. All the time she'd waited for exactly this, and yet she was already afraid of the succubus leaving again. She didn't know how much longer she could take the loneliness of the dungeon.

"Now, let me see what kind of job Kenzi did," Bo said. With her free hand, she reached up and pulled the fabric of Lauren's shirt to the side so she could see where the wound had been. She was pleased that her gaze fell on flawless skin – there was no sign of the injury that had been there.

"Mmm, very good," the succubus nodded. She slid her hand out of Lauren's so she could start undoing the buttons of the woman's shirt. She took each one with slow precision, glancing up to meet the blonde's eyes.

Lauren swallowed hard in anticipation. Bo had said she was just checking on the wounds that had been there, but she wanted more than that.

Bo grinned as she undid the last button of the blonde's shirt. She broke her gaze, looking down to where the other wound had been. Again, she was met with nothing but unblemished skin.

"Kenzi did a fantastic job," she commended. Her fingertips trailed across Lauren's stomach, making the woman's heart jump into overdrive. Her hand moved up to the woman's chest, tracing across where the wounds had been.

The doctor felt as if she'd go mad, simply by the light touches from the succubus. She craved more, but was too afraid to ask. It was obvious her position with the leader of the Fae was precarious at the best of times.

"I've missed touching you," Bo said after a moment. "Have you missed it, too?" She already knew the answer to her question, but waited for Lauren to offer a nod. She smirked, guiding the blonde back toward the bars until the woman was pressed against them.

She took Lauren's hands, leading them up above the other's head and wrapped her fingers around the bars. The blonde's arms were bent so that it wouldn't be uncomfortable for her to hold onto the metal.

After they were in place, Bo leaned in to whisper in the blonde's ear, "_Don't_ let go of those."

Again, Lauren swallowed hard, but nodded in response. There was no way she'd disobey and lose this chance. Her anticipation had skyrocketed as soon as she was caught between the bars and the succubus's body.

Bo leaned in, her lips teasing Lauren's with the lightest graze of a kiss. The blonde tried to follow as she retreated, but could not do so as she was supposed to be holding onto the bars.

"Patience," the succubus chastised lightly, her hand going back to the woman's stomach. She let her hand wander downward, taking the time to appreciate the curve of Lauren's hip. Slowly, she worked her way to the button and zipper of the blonde's pants, her other hand joining in the effort to get them undone. It didn't take long at all for them to come undone – no piece of clothing was ever a challenge for a succubus.

One hand worked its way inside of Lauren's pants, her fingers ever so lightly teasing the woman through her panties. The succubus' name left the blonde in a whimper as she desperately wanted more than the light kisses and caresses.

"Tell me that you want me," Bo requested.

"God, I want you." The words couldn't have spilled any faster from Lauren's lips if they had tried. "So bad," she added just as quickly.

"How badly?" the succubus questioned, putting a little more pressure behind her teasing.

Lauren couldn't answer right away, the added force pulling a moan from her, but when she could, she responded, "More than anything."

That was the exact thing Bo wanted to hear as she captured the doctor's lips in a searing kiss. She maneuvered the fabric barrier out of her way and slid a finger against the human. Another moan worked its way out and into their kiss.

Lauren's hips moved with each movement of Bo's finger, getting the most out of it each time. She was lost in the moment, relief and pleasure flooding her system. Instinct took over as her higher brain functions were compromised in the flood.

The succubus was immensely pleased with how eagerly Lauren was reacting to her. When the blonde had to break their kiss for air, she looked over the woman's shoulder, meeting Dyson's eyes. He was still in his other form, hackles raised and his wolf features contorted in a silent snarl. He looked like he wanted her throat.

Her eyes flashed blue as she held his gaze. She knew that being a wolf, he'd recognize a display of dominance when he saw one. That was exactly what she was doing – Lauren was hers, no one else's. Eventually, he looked away, obviously knowing that there was nothing he could do about it.

She returned her full attention to Lauren, capturing the woman in another fierce kiss. She stepped up her ministrations, and it wasn't long before she tasted her name on the blonde's lips as Lauren climaxed.

Bo slowly retrieved her hand from inside the woman's pants and reached up to break Lauren's grip on the bars.

The doctor was drained. Though she'd been eating plenty for the past couple of days, her energy levels had yet to return to normal – and even if they had been, the succubus was good at tiring her out. She hardly knew if she'd be able to make it back to her cot.

Bo had already planned for that, though. She put Lauren's arms around her neck and bent down slightly to pick the woman up. Having been feeding on Fae chi lately gave her a boost in strength, and now topping off on Lauren's sexual energy made it easy for her to carry the woman back to her cot. She gently laid the blonde down and covered her with a sheet.

"You get some rest."

"You're leaving?" Lauren questioned, eyebrows knitting together.

"I'll be back," Bo assured the woman. And when she did come back, it would be to release Lauren and Dyson both.

She didn't wait for a response, turning and leaving the cell. She made sure to lock the door behind herself, looking over to the wolf and offering him an absolutely wicked smirk before leaving the dungeon.

#

The next day, Tamsin came to Lauren's cell. Her usual chipper self, neglected to a definite scowl. She turned the key to the human's door.

"You're free to go."

Lauren stood from the desk, unsure that she'd heard the Valkyrie correctly. Her freedom was made clear when Tamsin went to Dyson's cell.

"Out, mutt!"

Dyson ignored her, not even twitching his ears to the sound of her commanding him. Lauren brushed a lock of hair behind her ears before passing Tamsin without a word.

"Dyson?" she called, bending down to the wolf. He opened his yellow eyes but would not lift his head from its place on his paws. Patches of fur were missing, other bits of it was matted with blood. He'd been chewing on his paws. Lauren grabbed the blanket from his cot. "You need to change back."

He closed his eyes again and expelled a large breath of air. Lauren didn't know he possessed the ability to sigh in wolf shape, but that was just what he did.

"Please?" she asked. "Don't make me face the future without you." In all of their days locked up, the two had become kin. She did not want to leave this place without her friend.

Something changed in Dyson's mind before he shifted out his wolf body and into his human one. Lauren wrapped the naked man in the blanket and smiled at him. She took a look at his hands; they were still bloody and raw in places. When she returned to the lab, he would be her first priority.

#

That evening, Bo walked into the lab to make sure Lauren was settling back in well. After being released, she'd been sent back to work. The succubus wanted to see for herself that transitioning back was going smoothly for the doctor.

She looked around as she walked in, seeing the few remaining Fae from her little... rampage, as it were. They had been the worst hurt and still required some care before they could be released. There was no question that upon their release, they wouldn't have to even think about submitting to her rule - it would be automatic.

It wasn't difficult for her to find Lauren. "How are things going?" she questioned, approaching the blonde.

Lauren set down the clipboard, her paperwork for an inventory check only halfway completed. "We're short some necessary supplies, but other than that staff has fared well without me." The doctor tried to hold in her sigh. Bo had been right, all those days ago - she was easily replaced.

"Whatever you need... just let someone know and you'll get it," Bo told her. She knew that there were certain things the lab simply had to have stocked and with her resources now, Lauren would have it all the next day.

Lauren nodded. Bo was trying to check up on her, that much was obvious, but with everything that had happened... she didn't know how to tell Bo that she was okay - or that she would be. In time.

"Why... Why didn't you just let me die down there?"

Bo's eyebrows knit together when Lauren questioned her. "Why would you ask something like that?" she asked in return.

"Tamsin, Silas, your other thralls - they all acted like you wanted me dead."

Bo nodded in understanding when the doctor answered. "The thralls can feel what I feel... to an extent. They retain attributes and flaws from before, personalities stay mostly intact, depending on the person. Like Dyson, being a wolf shifter he was the most loyal thrall I've ever had. And Tamsin, she was cold and rigid before, which she still is - except towards me. But even if they feel what I do, they don't always understand it."

Lauren supposed that made sense. "You didn't really answer my question," she stated, unsure if she still wanted to know the answer.

"I wouldn't do that to you," Bo said with a shake of her head. Even when she'd been so angry, leaving Lauren to die down there in the dungeon hadn't crossed her mind.

"Why?" Lauren walked around the counters so that she could be closer to the Fae she was about to accuse. "I think you've made it clear what your opinion is on humans. Food, right?" The blonde swallowed, thinking back to every time they had slept together. "Is that all you used me for? To help sate an appetite that I could never stand a chance against anyway?"

"If that was the only reason I wanted you around, you wouldn't still be standing here," Bo replied. Lauren's sudden accusations put the succubus on the offensive. "If all I saw you as was food, I would have filled my appetite and moved on to the next."

Lauren shook her head. "So, I'm more than just food and still so little that you'll treat me like the property I am whenever it suits you? You're drowning in thralls who are dying to be with you. Once upon a time, I might have felt the same..."

"And you don't feel that way anymore?" Bo questioned. This was not at all how she'd expected her little visit to go.

Lauren dropped her head. "I don't know what I feel, but I wish you would stop toying with me. I'm a slave - your slave," she corrected, "but even I deserve better than this."

"Yes, you do," Bo answered. Without another word, she turned to leave the lab.


End file.
